Topeng
by katskrom
Summary: Topeng mereka sama dengan emosi yang berbeda. Drama mereka berjalan tanpa henti kecuali Pangeran dan Putri mau melepas topeng itu selamanya.
1. The Real Drama

katskrom,

_baca._

_ingat._

_tunggu._

Topeng

-xxx-

Pangeran

Ia pengeran angkuh. Bercermin polos dan naif. Berlimpah topeng hidup yang nyata.

Ia cahaya sempurna dengan segala fana di baliknya. Senyum adalah perisai.

Ramah itu sekedar kata. Baik hanyalah tindakan semata.

Ia terdiam, memasang emosi terbaiknya, berdiri, menantang takdir.

-xxx-

Putri

Ia putri anggun. Terjebak dalam drama topeng panjang yang nista. Bermain peran bagai kenyataan.

Senyum manis berbingkai seringai. Mimik polos berganti air muka dingin.

Jujur sepadan dengan sadis. Prinsip keji yang terpenting.

Ia bangun, menatap ke depan, menemui takdir.

-xxx-

Dan, mereka tak pernah tau...takdir menemui keduanya lebih dahulu.

-xxx-

* * *

><p>Tunggu ya, ini masih mau edit sana-sini buat cptr yg prtama jd gue kasih openingnya dulu deh. Mohon di mengerti yaa<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Joanne Kathlene Rowling (tante...gue, eh?)

Pairing : Har-Stro

Warning: Banyak istilah yang gue ciptain sendiri hehe

Rating: Sejauh ini masih aman. T aja oke

* * *

><p>katskrom,<p>

Takdir yang memilih. Kau hanya perlu menjalankan.

Tidak. Kau tahu tidak harus selamanya begitu.

"**Potongan Drama"**

.

.

.

"Tak perlu berpura-pura lagi, Harry. Aku sudah tau _siapa _kau sebenarnya." desis seseorang—sesosok makhluk yang suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ia bukan manusia biasa. Bukan, dia bukan manusia. Kulitnya putih kehijauan, matanya sipit—menyipit hijau layaknya ular dengan wajah sadis yang—menjijikan. Bahkan ia terlihat tak mempunyai hidung, bagian itu terlalu menjorok ke dalam, bentuknya pipih bukan seperti bentuk hidung pada umumnya. Ia memakai jubah hitam panjang yang menambah kesan _dark _padanya.

Aura hitamnya yang tadinya memancar pekat kini sedikit meredup. Tapi tetap mengesankan bahwa auranya masih terasa. Ia bertahan. Meskipun terlihat kontras dengan emosinya saat itu. Bukannya menggertak, mengancam—atau bahkan membunuh seperti biasa dilakukannya. Wajahnya tegang. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia terlihat _takut_.

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus santai. Sesekali menggoyangkan dedaunan pohon di Hutan Terlarang atau menyapa dua orang— dua penyihir yang sedang berhadapan. Angin senang menyapa mereka, membisikkan desau-desau dingin yang segera menerobos melalui pori-pori kulit mereka. Angin seolah tak bergeming, bersikap tak mau ikut campur dan hanya sebagai penonton. Menunggu, netral. Hewan-hewan pun berlaku sama. Mereka bersembunyi, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaannya.

Alam seolah ikut berontak. Langit turut tak bersahabat. Ia gelap gulita dengan menyisakan beberapa ruang kosong yang terselip cahaya putih. Awan-awannya mendung sempurna, menampakkan jelas keangkuhannya. Suara gemuruh terdengar memilukan, mengisi lubang-lubang kecil di ruang langit yang kosong. Tempat itu bergetar hebat dari segi perasaan dan aura. Dingin, mencekam. Seolah ikut merasakan suatu kesenangan tersendiri karena disini, saat ini, _Dark _dan _Light _akan bertarung untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Menentukan siapa yang pantas di puja dan di elu-elu kan serta yang pantas di lupakan, tak dikenang.

Lord Voldemort terdiam. Jubah hitamnya menyapu tanah saat ia melangkah. Matanya melirik waspada ke arah lawannya. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup—atau sesudah mati, ia bergidik. Aura musuhnya terlalu gelap dan pekat untuk ukuran manusia biasa, terlebih ia hanya seorang remaja. Bahkan beberapa kali tongkat Yew _Dark Lord _itu hampir jatuh saking licin tangan dinginnya itu.

Ia juga bisa merasakan aura lawannya serasa menariknya, lebih jauh ke dalam pikiran jahatnya. Lawannya terlalu _gelap_. Aneh, memang. Seharusnya ia sekarang sudah membunuh dan mencabik pemuda di hadapannya, Hocrux ketujuh yang memang tak pernah _sengaja_ dibuatnya. Hal itu pasti akan terjadi jika yang menjadi lawannya hanyalah pemuda biasa.

Tidak. Musuhnya bukan remaja laki-laki biasa. Harus diakui Voldemort, musuhnya ini benar-benar punya berjuta topeng yang begitu hidup. Selama ini dia berhasil menipu semua orang yang ada di Dunia Sihir terutama Inggris Raya. Siapa yang tak kenal anak ini? Dikenal sebagai penakluk Lord Voldemort. Huh, ia tak salah dengar? Mana mungkin dia mengalahkanku, pikirnya. Semua itu hanya kebetulan belaka. Jika saat itu Ibunya tidak menyayangi bayi berumur satu tahun itu, sekarang Voldemort sudah menduduki kursi Penyihir Terkuat seantero dunia. Apalagi usut punya usut, Ibunya tidak melindungi anaknya itu dengan mantra apapun. Hanya dengan perasaan. Cinta.

Voldemort serasa ingin muntah saja. Persetan dengan urusan cinta. Tidak penting. Tetap saja pemuda itu bukan orang baik seperti yang selama ini dikatakan orang banyak. Dia menipu semuanya, menujukkan dia ramah, sopan, polos dan segala kebaikan lainnya. Padahal semua itu hanyalah drama dan topeng belaka. Semuanya bodoh, mudah sekali ditipu termasuk Voldemort sendiri. Ia tertipu, lebih lama dari yang lain.

Di hadapannya berdiri sesosok pemuda tampan. Kulitnya putih bagai susu. Rambutnya hitam berantakan yang entah mengapa malah membuatnya terlihat begitu menarik serta mata _emerald_nya yang terlihat bersinar indah dari balik kacamata bundarnya. Satu lagi, sebuah berbentuk sambaran petir, yang sekali lagi _tanpa sengaja _dihadiahkan Voldemort untuknya. Wajah ceria dan bersahabat saat bersama teman-temannya atau ekspresi tegang dan penuh kebencian saat bertemu musuh-musuhnya seperti Voldemort, kini hilang.

Nyatanya pemuda itu menatap mata Voldemort lurus-lurus. Ekspresinya datar. Matanya menyorot dingin. Bibirnya tersenyum angkuh seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa Voldemort itu remeh. Akan mudah mengalahkannya hanya dengan sekali menyerangnya, pikir pemuda itu. _Sungguh bukan seperti dia._

Musuh abadi Lord Voldemort— Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry Potter berdiri dengan gaya angkuh dengan sebuah pandangan meremehkan yang terlihat jelas di matanya. Dia menggenggam tongkat Elder— tongkat terkuat di dunia di tangan sebelah kanan dan tongkat Holly —yang berinti bulu phoenix _yang sama _juga dengan milik musuhnya sendiri, Voldemort, di sebelah kirinya. Itu menandakan, ia siap menyerang dan bertahan kapan pun. Ia menahan tawa sadisnya saat melihat Voldemort menatapnya aneh, seolah menyadari ia baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Seolah Voldemort telah _benar-benar _menyadari kalau Harry yang ada dihadapannya bukan Harry yang biasanya.

Tidak. Ia salah.

Justru, inilah Harry yang sesungguhnya. Inilah sosok Harry yang asli. Sosok yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik sebuah topeng dan memainkan drama ini sendirian. Dari dulu, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia adalah _Dark_. Ia terobsesi dengan itu. Baginya, menjadi seorang penyihir hitam yang sadis, keji dan tak berperi kemanusiaan...adalah suatu kebanggan tersendiri. Bahkan sebelum ia tau bahwa ia penyihir. Hati kecilnya telah memilih lebih dulu. _Dark. _Hanya mereka yang mudah dibodohi saja yang menganggapnya _Light_.

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang bersarang di otaknya. Segala kemiripannya dengan Harry. Kenapa bisa sekebetulan itu? Atau...itu memang takdir? Bah, kalau memang itu takdir, maka takdir telah membuat Voldemort tampak begitu bodoh. Kenapa tidak dengan orang lain saja? Kenapa dengan orang _yang mempunyai jalan hidup, nasib yang sama sepertinya? _

Mereka _Halfblood. _Mereka tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, walau dalam konteks ini keduanya berbeda. Sejak kecil, Voldemort sudah di titipkan di panti asuhan, membuatnya muak dan menjadi sosok yang dingin. Sedang Harry, yang dibesarkan _Muggle _mungkin tidak seburuk Voldemort, tapi juga tak lebih baik. Ia disiksa, diperlakukan sebagai pembantu. Tentu semuanya terlihat serupa meski tak sama. Sejak kecil mereka tak pernah bahagia.

Mereka Parselmouth. Dalam ini lagi-lagi Voldemort, yang merupakan keturunan langsung dari seorang Salazar Slytherin yang juga Parselmouth, _tidak sengaja _memberikan kenang-kenangan istimewa itu pada Harry.

Mereka memiliki aura sihir yang sama. Pekat, dingin...khusus untuk Harry, ini tersembunyi.

Mereka sama-sama keras kepala dengan temper tersembunyi yang siap meledak kapan saja pada saatnya yang tak di duga-duga pula. Dan tentu banyak hal yang lain _lagi. _Tapi membicarakannya saja sudah cukup membuat Voldemort merasa muak. Ia merasa menemukan kembaran, dalam bentuk berbeda tapi dengan nasib yang sama. Dan untuk satu hal yang baru ia ketahui. Harry seorang _Dark_. Pikiran mereka sama, hanya jalan hidup mereka yang berbeda.

Voldemort menunjukannya secara terang-terangan. Merekrut koloni-koloni secara rahasia lalu membuat kegaduhan dan keresahan masal di depan hidung masyarakat luas. Harry tidak. Ia diam, memasang topeng terbaiknya, menipu semuanya dan di saat yang tepat akan mudah menghancurkan mereka semua...dari dalam. Betapa liciknya dia, pikir Voldemort.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti." jawab Harry sambil segera memasang topeng polosnya. Persetan dengan Voldemort yang mengatakan kalau ia sudah tahu hal ini. Toh apa masalahnya? Lihat saja dia sekarang, bodoh, kebingungan tepancar jelas di wajahnya.

"Hentikan sandiwaramu, Harry. Ayo bertarung denganku! Kita akhiri semuanya disini!" tantang Voldemort yang kini telah kembali menemukan suara dinginnya. Seketika wajah polos Harry berubah menjadi senang. Matanya berkilat dari balik kacamata bundarnya. Voldemort yang melihat kejadian ini berpikir semakin keras. Dia..._Harry yang asli_.

"Kita mulai? _CRUCIO!" _raung Harry keras. Voldemort yang belum sempat membalas—ia terlalu lambat untuk merasakan pergerakan Harry, tubuhnya jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Ia mengumpat keras. Ia bisa merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat menggorogotinya. Tubuhnya serasa dililit sebuah tali tipis yang menjerat. Mantra itu membuat semua saraf dan indera ditubuhnya serasa mati, hanya meninggalkan jejak kesakitan yang menyiksa.

Tapi Harry tak membiarkannya begitu saja. Dengan cepat ia menyerang Voldemort bertubi-tubi dengan mantranya. "_Sectusempra! Imperius! Expelliarmus! Avis!_". Tidak kali ini. Harry yang **akan **menang. Drama yang dimainkannya menunggu akhiran yang dipersiapkan sejak lama oleh Harry. Dan tak ada satu orang pun yang pantas menggagalkan rencananya. Tak satu pun termasuk Voldemort.

"_Sdoybave_", desis Harry pelan. Ia tertawa sadis saat melihat Voldemort terlentang tak berdaya tanah. Tongkat Yew-nya terpental jauh dari tangannya. Dari sudut kepalanya, darah segar mengalir deras, membuatnya melolong kesakitan. Sedang kedua tangannya kini terkunci karena mantra kuno milik Harry, mantra turun-temurun keluarga Potter yang belum lama ini ia ketahui. Voldemort balas mendesis dengan Parseltounge-nya, _"Akan ku balas kau, bocah ingusan!"_, membuat tawa Harry semakin terdengar sadis. Ia menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku ingin bertarung dengan adil saat ini. Mari bertarung sampai kita kehabisan mantra."

Harry mendesis lagi, kali ini ia melepaskan mantra kunonya. Saat menyadari tubuhnya bebas, tanpa berpikir panjang, Voldemort menyambar tongkatnya yang tadi terlempar jauh. Ia sedikit muak saat menyadari, ia _ditolong _oleh musuhnya sendiri. Seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun. Ah ya tak perlu berbalas budi. Toh sebentar lagi Voldemort akan menghabisinya.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" teriak Voldemort keras. Cahaya hijau mengkilat meluncur liar dari tongkatnya ke segala arah. Sesaat kemudian, ia mendengar bunyi debaman benda—sesuatu yang jatuh di tanah. Bagus, sudah tamat. Selesai riwayat hidup sang Harry Potter. Voldemort tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit mengasihani bocah itu. Siapa suruh dia bersikap begitu sombong tadi. Bodoh sekali ia juga melepaskan mantranya dari Voldemort, dan lihat sekarang hasilnya. Ia mati sia-sia.

Voldemort berbalik pergi untuk mengumumkan berita bahagia ini. Tapi ia kemudian berhenti. Ia teringat sesuatu. Mayat Harry. Sekalian saja ia membawa mayat itu. Pasti semua pendukung Harry akan menangis sesunggukan dan meminta ampun padanya. Oh ya akhirnya takdir _mau_ berpihak padanya. Ia berbalik lagi, tepat saat menyadari ada kilatan cahaya hijau yang menuju ke arahnya. Ia tak bisa membalas. Serasa ada tali yang mengikatnya, tubuhnya membeku. Ia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah seorang remaja laki-laki berkacamata bulat yang sedang tersenyum...angkuh.

Harry bergerak cepat saat tahu Voldemort menyerangnya. Untung ia sempat menggumamkan mantra buatannya, "_Tandrosh_", membuatnya bergerak dengan cepat dan serasa tak terlihat. Ia bisa merasakan aura Voldemort melemah. Ia terlalu santai. Dasar bodoh, pikirnya. Harry memantrai beberapa pohon kecil yang ada di sekitarnya, menjatuhkannya, membuat suara debaman yang cukup keras menghantam tanah. Sedang Harry tetap berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas punggung Voldemort yang akan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Tentu saja ia berpikir Harry sudah tiada. Dan tentu saja perkiraan bodohnya itu salah.

Harry tau Voldemort akan kembali lagi, mengambil 'mayatnya'. Tidak. Justru Harry lah yang nanti akan mencabik mayat Voldemort menjadi potongan-potongan abstrak. Senyum sadis nan angkuh terpasang jelas dibibirnya.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

Voldemort limbung seketika. Matanya terbuka lebar, menyiratkan kekagetan dan kebingungan yang belum sepenuhnya teratasi. Harry hanya memandang jijik ke arah mayat musuhnya itu. Bodoh, sangat bodoh, jika ia mau mengecoh Harry James Potter yang _asli_.

Selesai. Tamat sudah riwayat sang _Dark Lord, _Voldemort.

Harry tersenyum sinis _lagi_, entah ini sudah senyuman sinisnya yang ke-berapa hari ini. Ia menganggap Voldemort tak pantas disebut _Dark Lord_. Jelas, Harry lebih jauh di atas dari kata pantas untuk menjadi _The Real Dark Lord. The One and Only. _Meskipun ia mungkin belum bisa untuk menyamai kegelapan aura Grindelwald saat ini, kemampuannya untuk menjadi seorang _Prince of The Darkness _pun sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi Voldemort? Cih, dia bahkan jauh dari kata 'layak'. Harry membencinya. Bukan karena ia membunuh orang tuanya tapi—tunggu—Harry menyayangi orang tuanya—meskipun mereka bukan seorang _Dark_, jangan salah paham, hanya saja jika ia boleh memilih, ia mau tinggal bersama Voldemort. Mungkin takdir ini akan berbeda jika semuanya sesuai kehendaknya begitu?

Seperti saat ini, semua ini memang sesuai rencananya. Ia tahu Voldemort cukup gegabah dengan tak memastikan lawannya tumbang terlebih dahulu dan malah ingin cepat-cepat mengumumkan kemenangannya atas _The-Boy-Who-Saved _itu. Yang malah berdampak pada...kematiannya sendiri. Lucu, konyol, sangat sekali, pikir Harry.

Tidak. Harry tahu. Tidak selamanya semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana seperti yang sudah ia persiapkan. Sejak dari tadi Harry menyadari ada orang lain selain Voldemort dan dirinya sendiri. Ada orang lain. Dua orang. Seorang gadis dan...kucing?

"Keluar sekarang, Slytherin! Aku tau kau bersembunyi di semak-semak itu!"

Benar apa pikirnya. Terdengar bunyi _gemerisik _dari arah semak. Dari kegelapan muncul dua _penonton gelap _yang sejak tadi ia rasakan kehadirannya. Seorang gadis berwajah cantik dengan kulit bening bagai waran krem pada buah plum. Matanya berwarna hijau toska, lebih gelap dari mata emerald milik Harry. Rambutnya hitam legam panjang sebahu yang terlihat halus dan rapi, kontras dengan rambut Harry yang meskipun sama halusnya, terlihat _sangat _berantakan.

Ia mengenakan jubah Hogwarts dengan strip Slytherin yang terpampang jelas di dadanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mungil, tanda ia sedang bingung dan khawatir. Pandangan Harry sekarang berpindah ke seekor kucing yang berada di dalam gendongan gadis itu. Kucing itu putih pucat terkesan seolah kucing bangsawan dengan mata merah keemasan yang malah terlihat menggemaskan, menyembunyikan aura _Dark _yang lumayan kuat.

"Kalau kau masih mau hidup tenang, jaga mulutmu, Slytherin. Atau aku takkan segan-segan menghabisimu saat ini juga." ancam Harry tegas. Oh lihat gadis itu sekarang, mimik khawatirnya tadi sudah berubah menjadi ekspresi datar. _Heck_, cepat sekali ia melakukannya. Tanpa sadar, Harry tersenyum samar—sangat samar. _Satu orang lagi yang sama sepertinya. Topeng yang sama dengan emosi yang berbeda. Ah...sungguh menarik!_

"Aku tau. Kau bisa pegang omongan seorang Slytherin, Gryffindor.", jawab gadis itu dingin sambil pergi ke arah kegelapan, menyisakan suara langah kaki yang bergemerisik pelan.

Harry merasa sering melihat gadis itu. Tentu, sekumpulan Slytherin. Tapi namanya...siapa? Hmm, tidak terlalu penting sih. Tapi tak ada salahnya kan ia mencari tau? Lagi pula gadis itu menarik. _Pemain Topeng_, sama sepertinya.

Harry mendesah pelan. Yeah, sebentar lagi ia kan disambut oleh orang-orang _bodoh _karena telah mengalahkan Voldemort. Berarti ia juga harus memasang topeng polosnya, topeng yang selama ini menemani dramanya selama tujuh tahun di Hogwarts. _Shit!_, umpatnya dalam hati. Toh apa boleh buat? Ada kesenangan tersendiri saat ia sadar, hanya ia yang _pintar _dan _cukup waras _untuk tidak terlalu hanyut dalam drama orang lain. Mereka bodoh, Harry tahu itu.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Memasang topeng polosnya. Membuat guratan lelah dan tegang terlihat jelas di wahnya tanpa menghilangkan sedikit rasa senang yang terpancar di matanya. Lalu ia berjalan, menerobos keluar Hutan Terlarang.

Meninggalkan mayat Lord Voldemort yang telah berubah menjadi pasir, dan segera hilang termakan angin waktu yang menjemputnya.

Dan saat itu, hanya Hutan Terlarang, Sang Slytherin serta seekor kucingnya saja yang melihat dia, Harry Potter, yang untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu tujuh tahun itu...melepas _sebentar_ topeng emasnya.

Pagi ini udara masih terasa sedikit basah. Hawanya sedikit dingin dan menusuk, namun membawa kesejukan bersamanya. Hujan deras yang mengguyur bumi semalam masih menyisakan bau khasnya. Sisa hujan itu membentuk embun, yang bercecer sempurna di wajah dedaunan. Embun-embun itu menetes liar melewatinya, menyapa bunga-bunga lalu tertelan oleh tanah. Tanah berair, becek karena hujan membasahinya tanpa ampun. Sangat berbeda melihat langit biru yang seolah tersenyum pada dunia saking cerahnya, melupakan sisa hujan di bumi. Sebuah pelangi transparan terbentang cantik di langit bersama awan mendung. Awannya tetap muram, sama seperti tanah di bawahnya.

Berbeda dengan para kawanan serangga kecil yang sudah berterbangan di sekeliling sebuah rumah. Ada kupu-kupu berbagai warna mengitari kumpulan bunga. Di seberangnya ada kumbang-kumbang kecil terbang beriringan, berkelompok. Saat itu, kontras dengan suasana _klasik _yang sedari tadi tercipta. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus pelan di seluruh Inggris, termasuk di sekitar wilayah rumah itu. Pengaruh musim semi, kata mereka.

Pemandangan di langit sangat indah. Terlihat seperti kedua lukisan abstrak yang bertabrakan, antara _Dark _dan _Light. _Awan dan tanah sebagai _Dark _serta langit dan pelangi sebagai _Light._ Dan seolah tak mau kalah, matahari pun ikut andil, cahayanya menerobos anggun, menyusuri bumi. Satu titiknya jatuh sempurna di sebuah jendela rumah yang besar dan terlihat antik. _The Burrow_.

Bukan rumah besar yang mewah memang, tapi cukup nyaman. Kayu-kayunya terlihat keras dan kokoh. Mustahil mengingat rumah ini sudah lama sekali umurnya. Diwariskan secara turun-temurun. Langit-langit rumahnya berwarna biru kegelapan yang anehnya malah terlihat seperti _asal mewarnai _sehingga terlihat suram karena warnanya menelan warna cokelat, warna dinding kayu. Ada dua kasur berukuran sedang di dalam kamar itu. Tapi hanya ada satu orang yang masih terlelap di kasurnya. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan saat cahaya keemasan matahari memantul di pipi putihnya, membuatnya terlihat begitu indah.

Seorang remaja laki-laki meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Membiarkan sayup-sayup suara terdengar begitu saja, sampai ia merasa bahunya sedang diguncang perlahan.

"Harry! Harry! Harry James Potter!"

Harry mendesah pelan. Bahkan dalam tidur pun ia tahu siapa yang sedang mencoba membangunkannya. Perlahan ia membuka mata emeraldnya dan bertemu pandang seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang menatapnya kesal. "Ayo Harry! Susah sekali membangunkanmu! Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siaplah! Kita bisa terlambat ke King's Cross!"

Harry hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum. Senyuman yang sangat lembut, membuat pipi gadis yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya berubah warna menjadi merah merona. Melihat respon gadis itu, tawa Harry meledak. Oh betapa mudahnya membuat seorang Ginevra Molly Weasley _blushing_.

Harry meringis keras saat Ginny mencubit tangannya. "Jangan tertawa Harry! Dan jangan menggodaku lagi!", decak Ginny kesal melihat mantan kekasihnya itu. Sementara yang dicubit hanya bisa tersenyum lagi. Tampan. Dia masih tetap tampan dan baik. Ya, Ginny memang masih mengharapkan seorang laki-laki yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Mereka sudah putus, bahkan Ginny tahu sekarang Harry sedang menjalin hubungan dengan sahabat Ginny sendiri—bahkan sahabat Harry juga, Hermione.

Ginny tahu, dari kelas dua, Hermione sudah memendam rasa pada Harry. Tapi keegoisan Ginny mengalahkan segalanya. Hermione harus dengan Ron, pikirnya. Ia akan hidup bahagia dengan Harry. Harusnya begitu. Namun kenyataanya tidak. Harry _telah _memilih Hermione. Ginny harus belajar ikhlas, toh yang terpenting Harry bahagia kan? Perasaannya bisa disimpan untuk suatu hari nanti, saat ia bertemu laki-laki lain.

"Ada apa Ginny? Terpesona olehku?", goda Harry sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya karena sedang tak memakai kacamatanya. Hal ini membuat pipi Ginny semakin merona. Meskipun mereka sudah putus, bukan berarti mereka menjauh. Malah itu memperat hubungan mereka sebagai adik dan kakak. Tak jarang pula, Harry menggodanya habis-habisan saat Ginny—yang sering _tidak sengaja karena pengaruh kebiasaan lama yang sulit diubah_—menatapnya lama dengan pandangan "I WANT YOU!"

Ginny menjulurkan lidahnya, berharap akan sedikit mengurangi rona merah di pipinya. "_C'mon_ Harry, bergegas!", katanya sambil berlari keluar dari kamar Harry. Lebih cepat lebih baik, sebelum Harry menggodanya lagi.

Tapi ia tak sadar, saat ia menutup pintu, wajah polos Harry berubah. Ekspresinya datar dengan senyum dingin yang sangat asing dan _jarang _terpasang di wajah _innocent_nya itu.

Harry merapatkan jubahnya yang kini semakin sesak. Well, oke lihat saja sekarang tubuhnya. Tidak, ia tidah bertambah gendut. Gagah, malah. Tangannya menyembunyikan otot-otot kokoh di balik jubah yang sedang coba di kenakannya. Dadanya terlihat bidang dengan enam belahan yang berakhir di perutnya, membuatnya tampak seksi untuk ukuran seorang remaja pubertas yang sayang saja sekarang tertutup jubahnya. Hasil latihan Quidditch dan latihan duel mantra yang selama ini di jalaninnya membuahkan hasil yang begitu memuaskan. Tentu para gadis juga makin tergila-gila padanya.

Cih, ia membenci mereka. Bukannya begitu, ia masih _normal. _

Hanya saja ia tak mau peduli pada mereka semua. Sangat tidak penting, pikirnya. Ia sudah punya Hermione Granger. Sahabatnya —kekasihnya juga untuk sekarang ini. Ia sudah tahu dari dulu, sejak pertama kali menatapnya. Ia seorang Legilimens, dan betapa mudahnya menyembunyikan itu sejak lama dari semua orang termasuk Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore yang terkenal dengan Penyihir Terkuat Sepanjang Masa.

Dan perlu waktu yang cukup lama bagi Hermione untuk membuktikan semuanya pada Harry. Selama itu, Harry hanya mencoba menunggu. Entah apa yang Harry rasakan, hanya sekedar _suka _atau mungkin _cinta, _ia sendiri tak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Hermione dengan atau saat ia melepas topengnya— dimana Hermione sendiri pun tidak menyadarinya. Waktu demi waktu terus berlalu. Harry sempat berkencan dengan beberapa gadis. Cho Chang dan Ginny Weasley, adik Ron. Tapi kedua hubungannya itu tidak bertahan lama. Hanya sekedar rasa suka satu sama lain yang biasa. Meski ia tahu sampai sekarang pun Ginny masih mengharapkannya. Dan sayang, bagaimana pun Harry lebih memilih Hermione.

Mau tak mau, ia mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Saat ia kembali dari Hutan Terlarang, membuat semua orang bersorak bahagia menyerukan kemenangan nama _Light _atas _Dark_. Harry hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek dalam hati. _Dark yang sesungguhnya melawan Dark yang lain, yang lebih lemah, _batinnya. Lalu matanya menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh pejuang yang ada di Aula Besar. Ada Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Prof. Minerva McGonagall, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Neville, Luna, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tak terlalu penting mengetahui nama mereka satu persatu. Ia bisa melihat di ujung aula berkumpul Para Slyhtherin (yang ternyata selama ini merupakan agen ganda. Dan sekali lagi, Harry sudah menduganya). Ada Para Malfoy, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, beberapa lagi yang tak ia ingat namanya dan...gadis itu! Gadis yang tadi bertemu dengannya di Hutan Terlarang! Harry menyembunyikan keterkejutannya di balik dinding Occlumency-nya yang kokoh.

Oh pahlawan perang rupanya, semakin mudah untuk menemukannya kembali. Sedang kucing yang tadi masih berada dalam gendongan gadis itu. Menyadari sedang diperhatikan, gadis itu mencari ke sekeliling ruangan, hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Sedetik matanya terlihat membesar, tapi setedik kemudian lagi ukuran matanya kembali seperti semula. _Bagus. Pintar sekali, _pikirnya. Ia menatap balik Harry dalam keheningan. Sementara kucing gadis itu ikut menatap Harry seperti sang majikan, dingin. _Lebih _dingin.

"HARRY!"

Harry berbalik ke arah suara yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Suara itu berasal dari Hermione, yang sekarang sedang berlari kencang ke arahnya. Harry terhuyung ke belakang dan bisa jatuh seketika jika ia tidak berusaha menopang tubuhnya dan tubuh Hermione yang tadi melompat lalu memeluknya erat seperti itu. Harry balas mendekapnya sama eratnya. Belum sempat Harry berbicara —Hermione sudah keburu menarik kerah bajunya, membuat Harry menunduk menyamai tinggi gadis itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Hermione mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Harry, meraup bibir ranumnya dengan bibir Hermione sendiri. Ia melumat bibir Harry lembut. Harry yang tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka segera membalas 'serangan' Hermione dengan senang hati. Ia meraih pinggang gadis itu, merengkuhnya mendekat lalu menagkupkan pipi Hermione di kedua tangannya, membuat gadis itu mengerang pelan. Ciuman itu lembut, tak menuntut. Seolah hanya ingin meringankan beban satu sama lain.

"Kau tak tau betapa aku hampir mati saat menunggumu tak kunjung kembali. Biarkan aku bersamamu, selamanya, mulai sekarang, Harry. Aku mencintaimu— sebagai seorang wanita yang jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki.", bisik Hermione tepat di depan bibir Harry saat mereka menjauhkan bibir masing-masing.

_Aku tahu. _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Mione-ku. Selalu (ia mengecup bibir Hermione singkat). Selamanya (ia mengecupnya lagi). Pasti." lalu ia menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya. Dari sudut matanya, Harry bisa melihat Mr. Weasley dan istrinya menangis terharu. Lalu Ron—yang sedang di obati oleh kekasihnya, Lavender, yang sedang tersenyum maklum—melongo lebar kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, mengacungkan kedua jempolnya untuk mereka. Neville, Ginny, Luna dan yang lainnya ikut tersenyum dan bertepuk riuh. Bahkan Para Slytherin juga ikut menyuiti pasangan baru itu. Dan Harry merasa, Sang Gadis Pemain Topeng—julukan khusus dari Harry—terlihat kaget. _Oh bodoh, ia melepas topengnya_.

Dan—"MATE, AYO CEPAT TURUN! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK SARAPAN! KITA BISA TERLAMBAT NAIK KERETA!"

Teriakan kencang Ron membuat Harry tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengayunkan tongkat Holly-nya perlahan, mengumamkan mantra pembesar untuk jubahnya. Ia memasang kembali topeng polosnya. Lalu bergegas turun menyusul Ron sebelum ia berteriak lebih kencang lagi.

Matahari seolah bersinar riang, terlihat dari cahayanya yang menerobos atap peron 9 ¾ yang beberapa bagiannya terlihat berlubang kecil. Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa tubuh Harry saat ia tiba di peron ini. Seketika juga hawa sejuk mengelilingi Harry, yang sengaja membuka jubahnya dan hanya memakai kemeja putih tipis, membuat tubuh bagusnya terpampang jelas. Para gadis terkikik genit saat melewatinya. Ia hanya bisa mendengus tidak suka. Apa para gadis-gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti untuk melakukan hal aneh seperti itu? Kalau saja ia sedang tak memasang topeng polosnya saat ini, mungkin ia sudah meng-crucio semua gadis yang menatapnya _lapar_.

Stasiun King's Cross masih terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Para penyihir hilir mudik menyusuri tepi stasiun. Ia melihat ada sepasang suami istri yang terlihat menangis sesunggukan saat akan melepas putranya yang baru berusia sebelas tahun untuk memulai tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. _Payah, _ejek Harry dalam hati.

Ada juga gerombolan murid-murid Hogwarts yang kini tidak lagi mengelompok seperti dulu. Mereka berbaur, satu sama lain. Bahkan ia bisa melihat beberapa anak Gryffindor berbincang santai dengan sekelompok Slytherin—yang dulu tak mungkin terjadi tanpa adanya acara Lempar Kutukan. Ya, semuanya sudah berubah damai sejak Harry mengalahkan Voldemort. Dunia Sihir menjadi aman dan bersahabat kembali.

Harry mendorong trolinya santai, mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia merasa risih saat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya kagum—bahkan ada yang terang-terangan menunjuknya. "Sungguh tidak sopan", desisnya pelan. Ia mendorong trolinya menjauh dari keramaian. Ia tidak suka keramaian, memuakkan. Membuat pikirannya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Baik Harry _dengan _topeng dan Harry _tanpa _topeng membenci keramaian.

Andai saja Hermione tidak menjadi Ketua Murid—menjadi Ketua Murid yang berarti ia harus berada di kompartemen khusus—maka mungkin sekarang mereka sedang bermesraan mengingat sudah sebulan lamanya mereka berpisah sejak resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih atau Ron yang tidak keburu naik duluan ke kereta karena ada Rapat Prefek, mungkin ia bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan Ron. Ya meskipun anak lelaki itu bodoh dantolol, tapi setidaknya ia masih mempunyai sedikit pikiran untuk diajak bicara. Dan setidaknya ia tidak terlihat terlalu idiot.

Sejak berakhirnya kekuasaan Voldemort. Hogwarts kembali dibuka. Semua murid mengulang kembali tahun pelajaran mereka yang hanya sempat mereka alami selama beberapa bulan—itu pun diselingi dengan sedikit perang mantra dan kabur menyelamatkan diri. Begitu pun kelas 1 yang harus bertambah dua kali lipat dari biasanya karena Hogwarts juga tidak mungkin tidak mengadakan seleksi untuk mereka.

Alhasil jumlah anak kelas satu tahun ini akan bertambah dari dua faktor, anak kelas satu tahun lalu—yang sudah dijleaskan bahwa mereka belum bisa menerima pelajaran dengan baik—bersama anak kelas satu _baru _tahun ini. Harry dan seluruh murid kelas tujuh dari keempat asrama setuju untuk mengulang kembali tahun ketujuh mereka. Meskipun ada beberapa yang sudah bekerja sebagai auror karena ber_title _'Veteran Perang'.

Harry menemukan sebuah ruang kosong yang berada di dekat gerbong belakang kereta. Meskipun letaknya agak jauh dari pintu gerbong toh tempat ini sepi dari keramaian. Ia bisa melihat lagi—lebih jelas—saat semua orang lalu lalang dalam gerakan _slow motion _di matanya. Kemampuan tersembunyi yang baru ia sadari saat kelas kedua, saat duel mantra di kelas Gilderoy Lockhart dan Severus Snape, ia bisa melihat gerakan lawannya sangat lambat, membuatnya dengan mudah membaca gerakan lawan. Dan hari itu juga ia mengetahui sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia bukan kepalang di balik topengnya, IA PARSELMOUTH! Betapa bangganya dia saat itu, meskipun ia harus mengakui bahwa kemampuannya itu _tidak sengaja _diberikan oleh Voldemort.

Persetan dengan minusnya, ia masih punya kelebihan lain. Matanya punya efek _slow motion _yang sempurna. Semuanya terlihat lebih lambat bagi Harry tapi ia menikmatinya. Ia sering berpikir, apa hanya dia orang di dunia ini yang punya kemampuan seperti ini? Apa ada orang lain seperti dirinya? Tidak penting. Selama dia menyimpan rahasia ini sendiri, toh tak akan ada yang mempermaslahkannya.

Tiba-tiba fokus matanya terkunci pada satu titik. Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang bersama orang tuanya. Gadis itu terlihat anggun dengan jubah bergaris hijau yang beremblem Slytherin di dadanya. Di gendongannya, terlihat seekor kucing yang tampaknya tertidur pulas. Tampaknya gadis itu tak menyadi Harry kini menatapnya lama, mencoba mencerna kejadian-kejadiannya yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu yang seolah-olah membuat semuanya terlihat begitu menarik. Ya, iya sekarang teringat nama gadis itu.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakannya. Sang Gadis Pemain Topeng—_Princess of Slytherin_. Di lihatnya gadis itu sekarang berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan beberapa kali membalikkan badannya hanya untuk melambaikan tangannya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang terlihat berayun sempurna saat ia berlari menuju segerombolan gadis Slytherin lainnya—temannya mungkin, pikir Harry. _Lumayan_.

Hmmm, dia tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin tahun ini akan semakin menjadi menarik karena ia tahu, drama ini tidak seru jika hanya di mainkan sendiri.

"Astoria Greengrass.", bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Seulas senyum samar terbentuk di wajah dinginnya.

Tapi ia tak tahu, takdir telah memilih. Dan menunggunya untuk segera menjalankan.

.

.

_To be Continued_

.

* * *

><p>Well, akhirnya dari proses edit-mengedit yang cukup lama...jadilah ini! Masih butuh banyak saran supaya fanficnya bisa lebih bagus lagi.<p>

Gue memilih pairing ini karena unik. Bagi gue, Harry-Astoria ini kayak satu gebrakan baru buat para author yang mau nyiptain cerita baru. Tapi ya itu cuman opini doang hehe.

Di sini kebanyakan pake Harry POV meskipun ga pake "aku", tapi selebihnya gue menganggap ini sudut pandang orang pertama. Dan untuk chptr 2, gue pake Astoria POV, tapi tetep kayak yang ini, ga pake kata "aku".

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca. Mohon di review, readers;))


	3. Chapter 2

Hello~~~~~~~~~~

Ada yang kangen ga? Ehem pasti ada dongsky~~! *ditinggal ngobrol*

Eaeaeae-_- wetseh dah~

Aww maaf lama banget ga update yaws hihi:p

Tanpa nunggu lama lagi, mari kita mulai ceritanya~~~ capcus!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Joanne Kathlene Rowling (Boleh diganti Joanne Katskrom Rowling kaga? *di lempar kulit pisang* _Well, Im kidding guys!_)

Pairing: Harry James Potter—Astoria Marlene Greengrass (_Wait_, buat nama Astoria itu bikinan gue sendiri. Inget, ini FanFiction, okeh?)

Genre: Romance, Drama, ... (Apa Mystery cocok? Takut ga bisa dapet feel misteri sih sebenernya aku :p)

Warnings: OC, OOC, Typo(s)- CMIW dan kegajean lainnya._.n

Rating: T! Walopun sebenernya aku kepikiran (baca: pengen) jadiin rating M. Hmm, bukan berarti ntar ada lemonnya, tapi emang kata-kata yang tokoh akunya kan pake waktu emosi ntar sedikit kasar yeah mengingat (bahasa gue cie bgt) mereka udah 17+. _So, _harap maklum aja ntar. Ntar loh ya bukan sekarang:p tapi Kats ga janji loh ya

So, pls wlcm...*o*

.

.

* * *

><p>katskrom,<p>

Mereka bilang aku sempurna

Tsk, aku tak yakin

Sesempurna itukah drama-ku di depan takdir?

Mungkin. Atau tidak sama sekali.

"**TOPENG"**

_Teman baru. Topeng baru. Peran baru._

_._

_._

"_Stupefy!"_

Berkali-kali Astoria melancarkan Mantra Pelucut ke segala arah—ke arah parah musuhnya—Pelahap Maut. Tetap memasang wajah paniknya, ia mencoba bertahan. Apalagi dengan aura-aura pekat dan insting membunuh yang kuat menguar di sekelilingnya. Atmosfer di Aula Besar kali ini sungguh berbeda dari biasanya. Apalagi kalau bukan perang besar dengan _Light VS_ _Dark _yang sedang terjadi disini? Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, keisengannya (baca: keterpaksaannya) memihak _Light _dan ikut berlatih bersama Dumbledore's Army malah menyeretnya berperang di tempat ini. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah teman-teman lainnya yang sedang bertarung.

Di arah barat ada Pansy yang mencoba menghadang pamannya sendiri—Fedrinand Moschov—yang bahkan sudah berkali-kali meraungkan Avada Kedavra padanya. Tak jauh dari Pansy terlihat Blaise yang mencoba membobol mantra pertahanan Fenrir Greyback dengan mantra elemen petir, _Fulmen. _3 meter dari mereka terlihat Theo dan Draco bahu membahu melawan beberapa Pelahap Maut yang sepertinya terlihat kesetanan dan berapi-api membunuh mereka berdua.

Tidak—Astoria menggeleng pelan. Ia harus lebih berkonsentrasi pada lawannya sendiri dibandingkan memerhatikan keadaan teman-temannya. Ia baru akan memfokuskan dirinya kembali saat—

"_Impedimenta!"_

Sedetik kemudian Astoria merasa tubuhnya terpental sangat jauh dan membuatnya menabrak dinding dingin di sisi kanan Aula Besar yang menimbulkan suara tabrakan yang cukup keras. Ia hanya bisa meringis lirih saat dirasa darah merembes anggun dari sudut bibirnya dan pelipis kepala serta balik jubahnya, membuat kain belakang jubahnya basah dan berbau amis karena noda darahnya.

Dan sekarang ia benar-benar terjebak—berada di sisi paling sepi Aula Besar yang lumayan kauh dari peperangan sengit yang sedang berlangsung.

"Ckckck, sakit, eh? Kasihan sekali ya Lady Greengrass ini. Hmm, aku tak yakin kau bisa berdiri dan melawanku, gadis lemah.", terdengar suara ejekan yang khas dari hadapannya.

Jelas, ia kenal benar suara ini. Dan benar saja ketika ia mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan, ia mendapati seorang wanita anggun yang mempunyai rambut hitam kelam sepertinya tapi dengan mata biru bermanik putih. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. Susans Greengrass—saudara sepupu yang sempat di kaguminya—sedang mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat di hidung Astoria.

"Cih, setidaknya aku bukan pengkhianat sepertimu, _Sun_." ejek Astoria sambil meludahkan darahnya dengan memanggil sepupunya itu menggunakan nama kecil yang sangat dibencinya, '_Sun'. _Entah apa yang membuat Susans benci di panggil '_Sun' _tapi yang jelas ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas untuk membalas dendam pada saudara yang telah membuat suasana di keluarga besar Greengrass sempat memanas beberapa saat lalu.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama menjijikan itu!" geram Susans marah sambil melempar pandangan membunuh ke arah sepupu—ralat—_mantan_ sepupu kecilnya yang sedang tergolek bersandar di dinding.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku? Pengkhianat? Ah ayolah _'Arlene_, setidaknya aku bukan orang munafik seperti kalian semua. _Neutral, _eh? Cih, bahkan Para Greengrass lebih sering bergaul dengan Para _Dark _tapi tak mau mengakuinya. Terlebih kau dan keluarga kecilmu itu malah memihak _Light! _Kukira Daphne memilih _Dark _tapi ternyata dia hanya bersandiwara. Oh sungguh ironi kalian ini."

Astoria terdiam sejenak. Memori-memori liar dan terlarang berkelebatan di otaknya, bagai film tabu yang memaksa untuk dimainkan. Mulai dari kenyataan bahwa keluarga besarnya, Greengrass dalah kubu _Neutral _yang terkenal seantero dunia sihir. Bertolak belakang dengan fakta dimana biasanya Para _Neutral _memilih untuk tidak memihak siapapun dan bersikap acuh serta lebih senang mengasingkan diri dari masyarakat dan keramaian. Bukan seperti keluarganya, terkenal dan di hormati sebagai satu-satunya kubu _Neutral _yang muncul di tengah-tengah masyarakat.

Berlanjut pada kenyataan bahwa beberapa sanak saudara Astoria mulai menunjukkan kecondongannya pada _Dark _dan terkesan meremehkan _Light _walau tak ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan. Terutama sepupu kesayangannya, Susans yang beberapa kali Astoria pergoki sedang mempelajari ilmu hitam dari buku-buku mantra yang sempat dibeli sepupunya di Diagon Alley—yah meskipun Susans dengan gigih membantahnya. Hal ini membuat keluarga inti Astoria dan beberapa saudaranya yang keukeuh berdiri di bawah panji _Neutral _mulai memikirkan nasib kelangsungan keluarga besar mereka. Akhirnya, diputuskan Daphne, kakak Astoria akan bersandiwara seolah-olah tertarik pada _Dark _dan ingin bergabung bersama mereka.

Dan yang terakhir, tak disangkanya Susans malah membelot dan masuk dalam kelompok Lord Voldemort, Pelahap Maut saat ia lulus dari Hogwarts tepat ketika Astoria baru menginjak tahun kelimanya. Sejak saat itu suasana saat keluarga besarnya berkumpul tak sama lagi. Terkesan canggung dan waspada satu sama lain. Dari situlah terlihat semakin nyata persimpangan jalan antara kubu _Dark _dan _Light. _Dan sejak saat itu, Astoria memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Ia bertekad akan meminjam sebentar nama _Light _dan menyadarkan Susans beserta yang para saudara lain yang membelot.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, memihak kubu _Light _bersama Orde of Phoenix dan Harry Potter, memerangi Para _Dark, _Lord Voldemort dan Pelahap Maut-nya. Astoria menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Kita akhiri semuanya disini, Susans. Ayo buktikan siapa yang terkuat, _Light _atau _Dark, _sehingga kita tahu, mana yang pantas bersanding dengan _Neutral._", ujarnya dingin. Mungkin ia optimis—terlalu optimis malah, menantang saudaranya yang jelas-jelas sangat jenius dalam urusan mantra adalah hal yang salah—sungguh salah. Yah, tapi ia tak punya cara lain untuk mengakhiri semuanya—dengan Susans. Hanya ada satu cara, bertarung sampai mati. Dibunuh atau membunuh.

"Yakin, hm? Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita mulai? Ah ya harus salam dulu kan? Ingat peraturan duel legal, _adik kecil._ Haha", katanya tepat saat Astoria sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

Astoria bergidik sendiri. Benarkah ini sepupunya? Benarkah ini Susans-nya? Tapi, dia terlihat begitu berbeda. Dia terlihat seolah...gila. Mungkin dia tertular oleh Bellatrix Lestrange itu, terobsesi pada _Dark _dan Lord Voldemort? Ataukah ini memang dirinya...yang sebenarnya? Berbagai pertanyaan mendadak mucul di otaknya tapi dengan cepat pula ia menepis semua itu dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada duel ini. "Terserah lah.", jawabnya acuh.

Mereka mulai mengambil jarak masing-masing. Berdiri tegap lalu saling hormat dengan membungkuk. Lalu mereka terdiam, memasang kuda-kuda dan mencoba memfokuskan pikiran pada lawannya. Mereka seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang semakin memanas bahkan ada beberapa mayat yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Baik Astoria maupun Susans jelas tak mau kalah. Pertarungan—duel ini adalah pembuktian. Sejak dulu mereka sering berduel tapi hanya untuk sekedar latihan ringan yang biasa. Tidak. Sekarang ini bagai pertarungan hidup dan mati. Yang menang bertahan, hidup dan yang kalah mati.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka berseru bersamaan,

"_Incendio!_", teriak Astoria, dari tongkatnya muncul kobaran api yang sangat besar, membumbung tinggi di udara dan menggumpal. Lama kelamaan api itu terlihat berbentuk seperti seekor kucing raksasa yang anehnya dapat mengaum keras. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, api itu mendatangi Susans yang sedang menyeriangi senang.

"_Serpensortia!_", dari tongkatnya keluar seekor ular raksasa seperti Nagini. Ular itu bewarna hijau kepekatan dengan garis-garis berwarna toska seperti mata Astoria. Matanya hijau keperakan, memantulkan kebencian dan keinginan membunuh yang besar. Auranya terasa sangat pekat dan hitam. Pencerminan ideal persis seperti ular milik Salazar Slytherin. Dan tentu saja Astoria tahu ular itu terbentuk dari emosi orang yang memanggilnya. _Dark, _sadis dan tak mengenal ampun. Begitu gelapkah hati, emosi dan jiwa sepupunya itu sampai seperti ini? Kalau ya, berarti kelihatannya memang Astoria harus berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Ia baru tersadar saat mendengar suara tabrakan yang dahsyat. Di hadapannya, gumpalan api berbentuk kucing raksasa miliknya menerjang ular hijau pekat raksasa milik Susans. Tapi ular hijau Susans tak mau mengalah. Ia terus mencoba keluar dari kobaran api yang kini melahapnya tampan ampun. Astoria bisa mendengar dengan jelas desisan kesakitan ular itu.

Untuk berjaga-jaga, Astoria memasang mantra pelindung di sekitarnya, menghindari serangan mendadak yang mungkin akan dikeluarkan oleh Susans. Perlahan ular itu tak bergerak lagi, seolah pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan api yang akan membakar tubuhnya walau perlahan-lahan.

Sayangnya, Susans tak tinggal diam. Saat melihat ularnya terdiam tak berdaya, dengan cepat ia meraih tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke arah ular miliknya, "_Aguamenti!_". Keluarlah air—yang terlihat seperti ombak besar dari tongkat Susans, sontak memadamkan gumpalan besar api milik Astoria. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Susans membidik ombak airnya tepat ke arah Astoria.

Melihat hal itu, membuat Astoria meluncurkan mantra penahan, "_Impervius!_". Seketika ombak air yang akan mengarah padanya berhenti dan menghilang.

Susans hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya melihat refleks bagus sepupu—ehm, _mantan _sepupunya dalam duel mereka kali ini. Apa benar gadis yang di hadapannya ini gadis yang dulu sering dimarahainya karena jarang fokus dan gampang sekali kalah dalam duel? Kalau iya, ini benar-benar suatu kemajuan pesat. Baru 2 tahun mereka berpisah dan seolah tak mengakui satu sama lain, tapi perkembangannya benar-benar memuaskan.

Tak ada lagi nada keraguan saat Astoria mengucapkan mantra—yang dulu sering terdengar karena ia kira ia salah merapalnya atau langkah dan kuda-kudanya saat duel sudah sempurna tanpa celah. _Apa...dia memang benar-benar ingin membunuhku...atau membawaku pulang?_, pikirnya getir. Ia tersenyum miris saat itu tanpa menyadari Astoria mulai bergerak dan memanfaatkan keadaan Susans yang lengah dengan menyerangnya, "_Reducto!_

Susans yang tak punya persiapan apa-apa langsung jatuh tersungkur dengan luka sobekan yang menganga lebar pada lengan kanannya. Darah merah segarnya merembes cepat dan segera membasahi lantai bersama bau amis yang menyeruak. Susans hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Telak. Karena ketidak fokusannya, ia kalah telak dari Astoria.

Sepupu yang sering diremehkannya. Sepupu yang _dulu _sempat disayanginya. Sepupu...yang menjadi lawan terberatnya untuk membuktikan diri dalam keluarga besar Greengrass-nya dalam perebutan _Second Lady _setelah Daphne. Inikah akhir dari seorang Susans Olivianne Greengrass? Cih, memuakkan. Ia kalah dari seseorang yang harusnya sudah ia bunuh. Ia bisa melawan. Ya, masih bisa.

Tapi ia tak melakukannya. Semua yang dilakukannya...hanya drama belaka. Jika bukan karena mematai dan mengorek informasi mengenai rencana Para _Dark _menghabisi Para _Light _dan _Neutral _(padahal dalam konteks ini, _Neutral _tak melakukan apapun bahkan terkesan tak ikut campur—entah kejam atau memang mereka ingin pamer kekuatan pada yang lain) sampai tak tersisa atau tentang cara mereka merekrut orang-orang pengecut dari kedua kubu itu agar dijamin kehidupannya, Susans sendiri pun tak akan mau menjadi _Dark. _Ah ya, dramanya berhasil, memuaskan.

Tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu kenyataan dibalik semua itu. Miris, huh? Ia dianggap pengkhianat dan di keluarkan dari pohon keluarganya sendiri. Yeah, setidaknya semua ini tak sia-sia meskipun pada akhirnya ia harus mati dengan nama _Dark, _setidaknya masih ada sedikit _Light _di hatinya. Jadi...cukup sampai disini, cukup. Ia lebih baik mati—tidak lebih baik tapi harus.

Ya, ia rela mati saat ini...di tangan sepupunya—_Ah tidak, jangan gunakan lagi kata mantan_, pikirnya, _Bagaimanapun juga Astoria tetap sepupu bagiku. Selamanya. _Ia sudah menetapkan hatinya kali ini. Perlahan, ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap mata Astoria. Hijau toska bertemu biru navy. "Akhiri ini, 'Arlene. Biarkan aku mati, dengan terhormat di tanganmu.", bisiknya parau sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Astoria tersentak. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tak melihat senyum itu. Senyuman sepupu kesayangannya...senyum tulusnya. Sejenak ia mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata biru navy Susans. Tak ada. Sama sekali tak ada rasa kebohongan yang tersirat. Susans memang tak mengada-ada dengan semua ini.

Perlahan Astoria mengacungkan tongkatnya lagi ke arah Susans. Hanya perlu satu kata _Reducto _lagi, Susans akan tewas. Ya, berakhir kan akhirnya? Lebih baik begini, pikirnya. "Selamat tinggal, Susans. Saudaraku, kau—kami akan selalu menyanyangimu.", lirihnya.

Susans menghembuskan napas perlahan. Ya, memang harus seperti ini kan? "Ya, aku tau. Astoria. Aku juga.", bisiknya. Ia siap, sudah siap untuk—

"_Kembalilah."_

Susans bisa merasakan tubuhnya seolah mendingin, napasnya berhenti seketika. Tidak—tidak mungkin. Suara ini—

"_Cepat kembali, Greengrass. Aku yakin kau mendengarku."_

Tanpa sadar, Susan menelan ludahnya cepat. Ke-kenapa suara ini menyuruhnya kembali? Tidakkah ia tahu Susans sudah lelah dengan dramanya sendiri? Tidakkah ia tahu Susans ingin segera mengakhiri semua ini? Tidakkah ia tahu...Susans ingin terlepas dari semua ini?

"_Aku tau. Aku tau semuanya...tentangmu. Tujuanmu. Keinginanmu. Pilihanmu. Takdirmu."_

Dengan suara getir dalam kepalanya sendiri, ia membalas telepati itu, _"Tidak. Kau tak tau. Aku_—_"_

"_Kembalilah." _suara itu kini tampak terdengar lebih tegas daan berat. Seolah menyiratkan permintaan yang tak bisa ditolak. _"Kali ini, kita mulai dari awal. Kembalilah. Kita ulang lagi semua ini...tanpa sandiwara."_

Susans terdiam detik itu juga. Kembali? Mulai dari awal? Mengulangi semua ini? Mengulangi...bersamanya? Bisakah ia? Bisakah mereka? Mampukah mereka membuang masa lalu mereka sendiri? Membuka buku baru yang bersih tanpa noda? Bersikap naif pada diri mereka sendiri? Tidak. Susans tidak melupakan sesuatu yang besar. Sesuatu yang benar-benar menghalangi mereka.

Perbedaan.

"_Kita berbeda...jauh. Dan aku_—", wajah Susans tampak sendu dan gelisah. Bukan begini kan seharusnya? Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah mati saat ini? Tapi rasa takut meyelimutinya, ia hanya mencoba berkosentrasi pada suara yang kini sedang berbicara padanya, menyakinkannya kalau keputusan ini yang paling tepat. Juga, ia takut menatap Astoria kali ini, entah kenapa.

Bukannya Astoria tak menyadari tentang perubahan mimik wajah Susans kali ini, hanya saja...ada aura yang aneh. Ironisnya, aura ini lebih _Dark _dari milik seorang Lord Voldemort. Ia jadi segan untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Ada sesuatu—rahasia besar yang disimpan dan dimiliki sepupunya ini. Sebuah rahasia terlarang kah? Penasaran. Jiwa picik Slytherin menguasainya, ia putuskan me-Legilimens Susans. Ia memfokuskan diri dan mulai memasuki pikiran sepupunya itu. Pertama-tama rasanya ada Occlumens yang menghadangnya tapi entah bagaimana tiba-tiba dinding Occlumens yang begitu kokohnya lenyap seketika. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar suara. Sialnya, ia tak tahu bahwa suara-suara itu hanya segelintir percakapan penutup.

"_Kembalilah. Aku...aku membutuhkanmu."_

Terdengar seperti suara pria. Berat, tegas...dan terkesan berwibawa. Telepati, eh? Tapi siapa pria ini? Astoria tak mengenali sama sekali suara ini tapi ia familiar dengan auranya.

"_Ya, aku akan kembali. Aku pun...membutuhkanmu, Gelt." _ini suara Susans. Suaranya ringan seolah tanpa beban. Ia terdengar...bahagia?

POLP!

Dan saat itu juga, Astoria jatuh terduduk lemas di lantai. Nafasnya terengah-engah, terkuras akibat Legilimens-nya barusan. Ia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya saat ia menyadari ada yang salah—tunggu! Ia tak mendapati Susans di hadapannya! _Dammit! _Bagaimana bisa ini semua terjadi? Bukankah dinding seluruh kastil Hogwarts ini Anti-Apparate? Atau apa Susans menggunakan portkey? Kalau pun iya, berarti seharusnya Astoria bisa merasakan tekanan benda sihir didekatnya...tapi ini— belum lagi percakapan telepati tadi. Apa maksudnya _kembali_? Tapi kalau tak salah ia mendengar kata _membutuhkanmu_? Ah yeah sekarang semuanya terdengan seperti kisah klasik roman murahan bagi Astoria.

Astoria begitu sibuk pada pemikirannya sendiri hingga ia tak menyangka Cath berada disampingnya, membelai kakinya manja. Mata merah keemasannya memandang lurus ke mata hijau toska Astoria.

"Eh—Cath?" Astoria berjengit pelan. Hampir saja ia mengutuk peliharan kesayangannya sendiri dan mengira itu adalah Pelahap Maut yang mencoba menyerangnya. Melihat tatapan intens itu, Astoria berjongkok dan mengelus punggunya lembut. Ia menyadari Cath sedang dalam mode waspada. "Ada apa?", bisiknya pelan. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres disini.

Mata kucing itu mengerjap pelan sebelum ia melenggang pergi keluar dari Aula Besar. Astoria hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sebelum pergi mengikuti kemana kucingnya pergi. Sekarang hanya Cath yang bisa ia andalkan. Setidaknya sampai saat ini ia tidak tahu, keputusannya itu malah membawa masalah baru yang lebih pelik dari sebelumnya.

.

.

_Bohong dan jujur adalah kesempatan. Bukan sebuah pilihan telak._

.

.

"Cath, kau mau membawaku ke mana? Kau tahu pertarungan di Aula Besar belum selesai. Aku gatal untuk tak membunuh Para _Dark _itu."

Sebut saja Astoria gila karena telah mengajak seekor kucing yang menjadi peliharaan kesayangannya untuk berbicara. Tidak, ia bukan gila—ia hanya panik. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kucingnya yang satu ini? Dan sekarang ia malah seperti orang aneh karena mengikuti langkah seekor kucing yang pergi sejauh mungkin dari Hogwarts—dimana pertarungan _hidup dan mati_ masih berlangsung—yang terlihat seperti akan menuju ke...

—Hutan Terlarang?

Astoria berhenti melangkah. Bahkan dari bibir tepi Hutan Terlarang, ia sudah merasakan adanya aura sihir pekat yang kuat khas Para _Dark_. Ia juga bisa merasakan hawa bertaruung yang mengancam yang menguar dari Hutan Terlarang itu. Mungkinkah... —sungguh, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan adanya pertarungan Lord Voldemort dengan _The-Boy-Who-Saved _itu?

Sekarang ia ingat betul saat Lord Voldemort menantang Harry Potter untuk berduel satu lawan satu bersamanya atau orang yang menyebut dirinya Pangeran Kegelapan itu akan menyerang Hogwarts habis-habisan. Dan tentu saja semua orang yang ada di dunia sihir tahu apa konsekuensi berhadapan dengan seorang Slytherin. Licik dan picik, terbukti dengan Lord Voldemort yang sekarang sedang bertarung melawan musuh terbesarnya itu namun tetap menyuruh anak-anak buahnya menyerang Hogwarts. Bah, terkadang Astoria merasa jijik dan sebal pada asramanya sendiri.

"Miawww~"

Suara meongan Cath menyadarkan Astoria dari lamunannya. Ia bisa melihat Cath di belakang semak belukar yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan jelas di bawah sinar rembulan yang lumayan terang, membuat bulu-bulu putih pucatnya berwarna kekuningan.

"Miaww~". Cath mengerjapkan mata kemerahannya pada Astoria, mengajak gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya.

Seolah mengerti, Astoria berjalan perlahan memasuki Hutan Terlarang. Kakinya berjalan tanpa suara melewati rerumputan dan bebatuan liar. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk memastikan bahwa auranya benar-benar sudah tak terasa dan terdeteksi. Mungkin sedikit sulit mengingat kedua orang yang sedang bertarung adalah sesama penyihir hebat tapi setidaknya tetap saja konsentrasi mereka akan terpecah saat mencoba merasakan aura sihir sekitar mereka.

Sampai di tempat Cath, Astoria memposisikan dirinya tepat di belakang semak-semak belukar yang tersembunyi di balik pepohonan. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada mantra yang melesat ke arahnya, ia memasang mantra pertahanan di sekelilingnya. Dari tempatnya bersembunyi, ia bisa melihat tubuh Voldemort tergeletak di tanah dan meraung kesakitan serta darah segar merembes leluasa dari sudut kepalanya. Tongkat miliknya terpental jauh dari tempatnya tergeletak sedang Potter hanya tertawa sadis melihatnya. Ia— tunggu sebentar...

—Apa?

Harry Potter? _The Saviour _itu? Pahlawan _Light _yang di elu-elukan? Seorang yang dikenal dengan pribadi yang ramah dan baik pada semua orang...tertawa seperti seorang psikopat saat melihat lawannya tersiksa dan tak berdaya seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin?

"... Mari bertarung sampai kita kehabisan mantra."

Astoria mulai kembali dari lamunannya saat Potter terlihat sedang mendesiskan sebuah mantra yang terdengar cukup kuno. Sepertinya dia berniat membebaskan Voldemort dari mantranya sendiri. Ia bisa melihat Voldemort bergerak dengan cepat saat sudah terbebas dan menyerukan sebuah mantra pamungkas. Seketika itu juga Astoria merasa semua yang dilakukannya beserta Para _Light_ sia-sia saja.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Kilatan hijau yang keluar dari tongkat Yew sang _Dark Lord _itu terlihat sangat jelas. Cahaya dari salah satu Kutukan Tak Termaafkan itu terlihat seolah membelah kegelapan malam yang gelap mencekam. Sekejap aura membunuh menguar ke sekitar tempat duel seperti memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada sang Harry Potter. Bahkan terdengar suara debaman yang sangat keras seolah menimbulkan kesan bahwa pahlawan itu telah meninggal.

Selesai. Sudah berakhir segalanya. Sudah pupus harapannya tadi saat ia mengira akan bisa membawa Susans pulang tapi nyatanya? Bahkan Susans menghilang misterius di tengah duel mereka. Mulanya masih ada satu harapan yang tersisa, mengalahkan _Dark _meskipun dengan begitu ia sudah melenceng dari _Neutral _ke _Light. _Tapi apa daya, bahkan satu-satunya orang dalam ramalan yang bisa mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan itu, yaitu sang Harry Potter, malah sekarang sudah meninggal dengan tangannya sendiri. Cih, bedebah!

Lalu ia melihat Harry berdiri dengan senyuman misterius saat melihat Lord Voldemort mulai berbalik menjauh—

Hei, tunggu..._ia masih hidup?_

Tidak mungkin! Bukankah seharusnya Potter sudah mati? Meskipun ia memang terkenal sebagai satu-satunya orang yang bisa selamat dari mantra itu tapi apa hal itu masih akan berlaku sampai sekarang? Sudah 16 tahun yang lalu bukan? Dan bukankah pula itu sebuah 'kebetulan'? Yah setidaknya itu yang ia dengar saat pertemuan rutin keluarga Greengrass 5 tahun yang lalu. Atau...mungkinkah dia telah menemukan mantra penangkalnya?

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Sama. Seruan yang sama. Tindakan yang sama. Mantra yang sama. Tujuan yang sama. Aura yang sama. Tekad yang sama.

...dengan penyihir yang berbeda.

Astoria hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat melihat kenyataan di depan matanya. Bukan, ia bukannya takut melihat kematian, tapi hanya saja ia terkejut dengan semua ini. Di hadapannya terlihat jelas Harry Potter membunuh _Dark Lord _dengan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan, yang mungkin akan terasa biasa jika Potter mengucapkan mantra itu demi nama _Light._

Tidak. Dia melakukannya bukan atas nama _Light._

Personal. Ya, personal. Ia membunuh Voldemort demi urusannya sendiri seolah kata 'dendam' tak cukup untuk menggambarkannya.

Astoria tahu dengan pasti itu saat meperhatikan dengan seksama mimik Sang Gryffindor. Bibirnya tersenyum angkuh seolah menggambarkan _"I'm the winner." _. Dan seolah ada kilatan tajam di iris emerald itu, iris yang warnanya hampir sama dengan iris tosca milik Sang Slytherin yang terlihat menunjukkan ketegasan dan...euforia tersendiri.

Ini semua mulai terasa aneh namun masuk akal. Harry Potter yang sekarang ini berlagak seperti seorang _Dark. _Bibirnya selalu menyunggingkan senyum sinis nan angkuh, mimik wajah datar, nada bicara dingin, tindakan semena-mena dan terkesan tanpa perasaan dan seringaian merendahkan. Apa dia memang benar-benar Potter yang asli atau jangan-jangan—

"Keluar sekarang, Slytherin! Aku tau kau bersembunyi di balik semak-semak itu!"

_Dammit!_

Bodoh! Ia terlalu fokus pada hipotesanya sampai tak menyadari bahwa Potter sudah tidak lagi 'buta' saat itu. Ia melirik Cath yang melengkung di kakinya—interaksi yang seolah menyuruhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Sang Gryffindor. Astoria membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu tangannya terulur menggendong Cath. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, bersiap menghadapi Potter.

Ia melangkah perlahan keluar dari balik semak-semak. Di hadapannya Harry Potter terlihat dingin dan datar. Seolah keramahan dan gurat remajanya menghilang entah kemana. Yah, Astoria bukan orang bodoh yang tak bisa menyimpulkan bahwa semua yang dilakukan Potter hanya permainan belaka. Mengingat seluruh ekspresi 'liar'nya tadi. Jadi, dia benar-benar jenius untuk menjebak semua orang untuk mengikuti jalan cerita buatannya? Brilian.

"Kalau kau masih mau hidup tenang, jaga mulutmu, Slytherin. Atau aku takkan segan-segan menghabisimu saat ini juga." ancam Potter tegas dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

_Crap! Catch it! _Bahkan sekarang _The Choosen One _ini mengintimidasinya! Sungguh banyak sekali hal aneh yang terjadi hari ini. Bagai tersadar Astoria segera memasang wajah datar nan dingin khas Slytherin yang angkuh dan monoton.

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke Aula Besar untuk saat ini mengingat pasti banyak korban tewas maupun luka di sana. Dan nantinya juga Harry Potter pun akan menyusul—membawa berita kemenangan yang menggembirakan.

"Aku tau. Kau bisa pegang omongan seorang Slytherin, Gryffindor." ucapnya lalu berbalik menjauh dari Sang Gryffindor masih memperhatikannya bahkan saat ia tak terlihat lagi.

Harry Potter. Seorang pemain topeng berwatak dingin, eh?

_Menarik._

_._

_._

_._

_Seringkali berbohong lebih baik daripada berkata jujur_

_._

_._

Bau amis menyengat indra penciuman Astoria saat ia memasuki Aula Besar. Suasana di Aula Besar kini terlihat lebih manusiawi dari saat terakhir ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu. Tidak ada lagi duel maupun pertempuran. Mayat-mayat yang tadinya berserakan kini telah disisihkan baik dari kubu _Light _maupun _Dark_. Dari pengataman Astoria, meskipun kalah jumlah dari kubu lawan, tapi _Light _terbukti tidak kalah telak. Terlihat dari jumlah korban tewas _Light _hanya sekitar 10 orang dari 50-an orang sementara kubu _Dark _hampir mencapai 100 orang lebih. Mungkin benar pepatah kuno yang mengatakan bahwa kebaikan selalu menang? Entahlah.

Kini suasana terlihat lebih tenang dan damai daripada tadi. Meskipun jelas masih ada gurat kekhawatiran para pejuang di bawah panji kubu _Light _tentang Harry Potter yang kini masih belum kembali dari pertaruangannya melawan Lord Voldemort. Menangkah...atau malah kalah? Itulah pikiran hampir semua orang yang masih hidup kini. Terlihat beberapa orang terluka, mulai dari yang ringan hingga cukup parah.

Astoria mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh arah. Di sisi kanan kebanyakan para korban luka parah dirawat secara intensif. Ada Ernie MacMillan dari Hufflepuff (yang Astoria tahu namanya karena sering tertidur di perpustakaan) yang terlihat mengalami keretakan tulang yang cukup parah hingga saat di obati terdengar bunyi 'kretak-kretak' yang cukup keras, lalu Luna 'Looney' Lovegood yang mengalami pendarahan besar hampir di setiap inchi tangannya atau Dean Thomas yang kepalanya berubah menjadi seekor beruang madu (mungkin efek penggunaan mantra transfigurasi tingkat tinggi) dan masih ada beberapa orang yang Astoria tak tahu namanya.

Di sisi tengah aula terlihat mayat-mayat _Light _di rawat secara khusus. Astoria bisa melihat mayat Fred Weasley didekap erat oleh kembarannya, George yang meraung-raung pilu. Mrs. Weasley pun seperti tak kuat melihat anaknya terbujur kaku dan hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan suaminya yang terlihat lebih siap dan tegar menghadapi semua ini. Ronald Weasley malah menangis dalam diam dengan Lavender Brown, sang kekasih yang mengusap-usap air mata beserta lengan pemuda itu seolah menenangkan. Ginny Weasley dan Hermione Granger saling berpelukan dan menangis keras. Situasi yang sama terlihat dari keluarga dan teman-teman yang ditinggalkan oleh kematian orang yang mereka kasihi. Walaupun begitu namun Astoria merasa pengorbanan ini akan setimpal dengan kemenangan yang sebentar lagi diumumkan _The Choosen One._

Di sisi kiri terdapat banyak penderita luka ringan yang diobati. Kebanyakan yang ada di sana adalah para Slytherin. Tentunya mengingat hampir semua diantara para Slytherin yang ada di sini adalah agen ganda, jelas saja mereka hanya menderita luka ringan mengingat mereka pasti pernah berduel melawan beberapa Pelahap Maut saat sedang menyamar dalam kumpulan itu. Jadi mereka sudah terbiasa dan mengetahui titik kelemahan beberapa di antara Pelahap Maut 'asli' itu.

Astoria memutuskan untuk segera menghampiri kawanannya yang terlihat sedang berkumpul dalam diam.

"Asto, anakku!" seru Narcissa Malfoy saat melihat gadis yang sudah dianggap putrinya sendiri itu tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya. Dan saat Astoria sudah ada didekatnya, Narcissa segera memeluk Astoria erat seolah enggan melepaskan. "Darimana saja kau, Asto? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu sejak tadi! Tapi syukurlah kau selamat, Asto."

Sayanngnya Narcissa tidak menyadari bahwa dia tanpa sengaja telah menghimpit Cath hingga kucing itu kesulitan bernafas. "Mi...aw...ww~"

Merasa ada yang mengganjal, Narcissa melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendapati Cath terhimpit diantara dia dan Astoria. "Ups—_sorry_, Cath." ujarnya sambil meringis bersalah. Sedangkan Cath hanya mengeong rendah, pertanda kesal sebelum kembali bergulung dalam gendongan Astoria.

Astoria hanya bisa tersenyum lembut menanggapi Ibu Draco itu. "Aku hanya mencari Cath, Aunt Cissy. Dia menghilang tadi."

"Dasar adik aneh! Malah lebih mengurusi kucingnya yang hilang daripada kakaknya yang terluka!"

Mendengar suara bernada sebal, Astoria menoleh ke balik Narcissa dan mendapati kakaknya, Daphne tengah melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memasang tampang kusut. Di sebelahnya ada Blaise, Theo dan Pansy yang sedang melilitkan perban ke tubuh Draco sepertinya terluka cukup parah.

"Oh ayolah Daphne, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Lagipula tadi aku benar-benar panik!" jawab Astoria dengan wajah memelas.

Sedang Daphne malah tetap memasang muka sebalnya dan memalingkan muka ke arah lain. Melihat itu para Slytherin di sekitar mereka berpikir apa jangan-jangan malah Astoria yang sebenarnya menjadi kakak diantara keduanya.

"Dasar Daphne _childish!_" ejek Draco yang sesekali menahan ringisan sakit saat diperban oleh ketiga temannya. Kekasih Blaise yang diejek terang-terangan seperti itu jelas tidak terima dan mengejek Draco balik. Dan tidak lama kemudian terjadi acara ejek-mengejek dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Baik Daphne dan Draco yang samaa-sama keras kepala jelas tidak mau mengalah. Hal ini tentu saja membuat beberapa orang yang berada dalam jarak dekat mau tak mau tertawa pelan mengingat keduanya sebelum ini tak pernah sekalipun bersikap kekanakan di depan umum.

"Bagaimana dengan Susans, Astoria?" tanya Lucius pelan, menyerupai bisikan tapi sanggup membuat gelak tawa di kumpulan Slytherin itu berhenti seketika. Mendadak atmosfir suasana menjadi tegang dan serius kembali.

Begitu mendengar nama Susans disebut, Astoria terdiam seketika. Ia ingin mengalihkan perhatian namun ia tahu cepat atau lambat pasti akan terkuak juga. Ia mengambil napas panjang lalu memberanikan diri untuk menjawab, "Kami tadi berduel, Uncle Luce, tapi aku tak tau bagaimana ia bisa kabur dari sini. Kalau ber-Apparate kurasa tidak mungkin karena dinding Hogwarts ini Anti Apparate kecuali untuk Kepala Sekolah. Dia hanya bilang...dia hanya ingin mati dengan terhormat lalu tiba-tiba dia menghilang."

Semua orang yang mendengar itu jadi ikut berpikir. Bagaimana bisa Susans kabur jika dia tidak ber-Apparate? Apa Portkey? _Nope! _Portkey pun pasti bisa terasa subtansi sihirnya di Aula Besar tadi.

Menuruti egonya, Astoria mencoba menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia seorang Legilimens. Patutnya hanya ia sendiri yang tahu soal percakapan kecil Susans dengan seoarang lelaki yang ia sendiri tak tahu siapa. Setidaknya, ia akan menyelidiki terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar memberikan opininya.

Suasana kembali canggung dan tegang. Mungkin mereka semua sudah benar-benar merasa khawatir karena Harry Potter belum juga kembali dan—

"HARRY POTTER!", seru Dennis Creevey saat melihat Harry Potter berjalan gontai namun sedikit tertatih saat memasuki Hogwarts.

Sejenak semua orang terdiam melihat kedatangan Gryffindor itu namun sedetik kemudian terdengan sorak sorai kebahagiaan yang membahana di seluruh Aula Besar. Suasana menjadi ceria, bahagia dan penuh haru saat tau bahwa _Light _telah menang atas nama _Dark. _Sedang para Slytherin lebih memilih tersenyum simpul dibandingkan meluapkan kebahagiaan ini, kecuali Narcissa yang sudah menagis bahagia dalam dekapan suaminya, Lucius.

Berbeda dengan Astoria yang matanya sempat membulat sempurna saat melihat beberapa luka dan sayatan di wajah maupun tubuhnya. Bagaimana mungkin Potter bisa membuat luka seperti itu? Padahal jelas-jelas tadi lukanya mungkin hanya lebam atau goresan. Astaga! Apa mungkin dia melukai dirinya sendiri agar terlihat 'meyakinkan' di depan semua orang? Gila!

Sesaat pandangan mata Astoria dan Potter bertemu, membuat Astoria langsung memasang kembali topeng datarnya sebelum ia _lost control _lagi. Bodoh kau, Asto! Hah, payah aku kelepasan, batinnya.

"HARRY!"

Seketika pandangan setiap orang beralih ke arah Hermione Granger yang sedang berlari kencang lalu menerjang Potter dan langsung memeluknya erat. Tidak sampai di situ Granger—yang dulunya sering dipanggil _Mudblood _oleh kawanannya—mencium Potter telak di bibir. Membuat sebagaian orang terkaget-kaget termasuk Astoria bahkan Draco yang terkenal akan pengendalian emosi yang handal pun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Sementara para orang tua hanya dapat tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan kedua anak muda itu.

Setahu Astoria, Granger sempat menjalin hubungan bersama Weasley saat kelas 5 dan berakhir di kelas 6 yang akhirnya Weasley berpacaran dengan Brown. Dan menurut teman-temannya (gadis-gadis Slytherin merupakan biang gosip terbesar seantero Hogwarts), Granger dekat dengan McLaggen bahkan Krum. Lalu kenapa bisa gadis itu dengan—Potter?

Ia juga bisa melihat Potter menghujani kecupan-kecupan untuk Granger terutama di bibirnya. Entah kenapa Astoria merasa muak melihat drama picisan mendadak seperti ini.

Yah, setidaknya hari ini berakhir dengan _semi-happy ending._

.

.

_Setiap ada pengorbanan pasti ada balasan yang setimpal._

_._

_._

Langit berwarna kuning keemasan memulai pagi yang indah hari ini. Cahaya matahari mulai menyusup melalui celah-celah pepohonan rindang dan menimbulkan setitik demi setitik cahaya bias pada dedaunan. Angin bergerak seirama, mendengungkan tarian dengan tempo yang mengalun lembut, mencoba memenuhi segala ruang alam dan pendegaran para makhluk. Bebauan khas alami menguar bercampur dengan dengungan khas semilir angin. Embun-embun air menggenang penuh di sepasang jendela kaca bening yang melapisi sebuah segi kamar. Tampaklah sebuah manor megah dengan pagar yang menjulang tinggi beserta lambang "G" raksasa yang terbagi dua di setiap bagiannya.

Di sebuah kamar, terlihat seorang gadis cantik tengah tertidur pulas berbalut dengan selimut tebal. Ia masih setia berdiam diri dalam dunia mimpinya yang kosong. Mencoba menghilangkan segala masalah dalam dunia_nya _yang hampa tanpa isi dan terkesan putih bersih.

Cath yang melihat majikannya malas-malasan segera mendaki tempat tidur Astoria dan berusaha membangunkan gadis itu. Kaki mungilnya menyibak rambut hitam legam milik Astoria dan menjambaknya pelan, berharap majikannya ini akan terbangun. Namun hampir 5 menit penuh melakukan hal itu, Astoria tetap tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun. Aneh tentu saja, mengingat majikannya ini biasanya senditif terhadap sentuhan sekecil apapun.

"Miaww~"

Astoria menggeliat pelan, membelakangi Cath.

"Miaww~"

Astoria bergerak 3 cm. Itu pun ia hanya meluruskan kakinya.

"MIAWWW! RAWR!"

Seketika Astoria langsung bangun dalam keadaan duduk dan terlihat linglung. Sepertinya nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Ia mengerjap perlahan saat ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Ia menolehkan pandangan ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu mendapati Cath sedang bergelung nyaman tepat di sebelah kanannya. Mata hijau toscanya memicing tajam melihat reaksi kucingnya yang terlihat tak biasa itu.

"Kau keterlaluan, Cath! Kau tahu itu kan?". Dan sepertinya gelengan pelan dari kepala si kucing belum cukup untuk membuat majikannya merasa puas.

"Terserah kau lah! Huh!"

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatannya untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Mengingat sekolahnya itu membuat memorinya berjalan mundur saat terjadinya perang antar kubu yang terjadi tepat sebulan yang lalu. Ia merasa dadanya sesak saat mengingat ia gagal membawa Susans kembali pulang ke dekapan keluarga besarnya, Greengrass. Padahal ia sudah benar-benar berharap dengan kembalinya Susans mungkin akan mencairkan sedikit suasana yang sempat menegang di dalam keluarga besarnya.

Hah, sayang saja sepertinya Merlin dan segala antek-anteknya itu belum mengabulkan permohonan terbesar Astoria. Hmm, ya tapi bukan berarti ia menyerah begitu saja. Malah mungkin saat kembali ke Hogwarts nanti ia bisa menemukan titik terang saat mencoba untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Susans.

Dan saat ia mengingat perang, maka kata berikutnya yang muncul adalah kata 'pasca perang'. Saat itulah dimana namanya dan kakaknya, Daphne, masuk ke dalam jajaran pejuang inti perang _Light VS Dark, _membuat mereka berdua menjadi lebih terkenal karena selain mendapat sokongan dari nama besar Greengrass.

Meskipun demikian, hal itu juga berdampak dengan semakin terlihatnya kerenggangan dalam keluarga besar mereka yang mulai menganggap mereka bukan lagi sisi _Neutral _tapi telah masuk dalam sisi _Light. _Untungnya, nenek buyut Greengrass, Sophia Greengrass, percaya sepenuhnya bahwa seluruh keturunan Greengrass adalah _Neutral _asli, hanya saja dengan sedikit perbedaan membuat satu sama lain tampak begitu berbeda. Dan penegasan tersebut setidaknya membuat kedua gadis itu tidak jatuh terlalu jauh dalam masalah yang lebih pelik.

Astoria bangun perlahan dari posisi duduknya. Ia melangkah menuju tepi jendela yang berada tepat di sisi tempat tidurnya. Ia berdiri sambil menopang berat tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya yang kini bertumpu pada kusen jendela. Nyawanya sudah terkumpul, kesadarannya pun sudah utuh namun hanya saja masih ada rasa gundah yang hinggap di hatinya.

Ini semua berawal saat seminggu yang lalu Grandma Sophie secara langsung berniat menjodohkannya dengan Draco Malfoy untuk menjaga keberadaan _Pureblood _yang kini mulai banyak 'tercemar' dan menjadi _Halfblood. _Terlebih karena selama ini keluarga Greengrass berhubungan baik dengan Malfoy bahkan sejak zaman nenek moyang keduanya. Apalagi perjodohan ini turut membawa serta kelangsungan dua keluarga _Pueblood _besar nan legendaris yang berpengaruh pada setiap inci Inggris Raya dan pemerintahannya. Bahkan setelah perang berakhir, khalayak luas makin terkagun-kagum pada sosok keluarga Malfoy.

Bukan tanpa alasan hal itu terjadi, karena ssesungguhnya opini masyarakat yang mengatakan mereka angkuh (walau itu memang kenyataan) menjadi hilang tak berbekas saat Narcissa maupun Lucius mulai membuka topeng dan menjadi pribadi yang (memang sebenarnya) ramah dan bersahabat, begitu pula dengan Draco. Dan lengkaplah sudah kesempurnaan keluarga itu. Kaya, aristokrat, berkelas, berotak jenius, wajah rupawan, aura bangsawan, subtansi sihir yang kuat...apa lagi? Hmm, banyak sekali hingga mereka terlihat benar-benar sempurna.

Lalu apa masalahnya?

Mudah. Astoria tidak mencintai Draco.

Rasa sayang yang selama ini Astoria dan Draco tunjukkan dalam hubungan timbal balik hanya murni rasa seorang kakak pada adik maupun sebaliknya. Bagi Astoria, Draco adalah figur contoh kakak yang baik—bukan sebagai kekasih atau pun yang lain.

Meskipun _dulu _Astoria memang menyukai—ah bukan—menyayangi (yang untungnya belum mencapai tahap mencintai) Draco seperti rasa sayang seorang wanita pada seorang pria. Namun rasa itu menghilang dengan sendirinya tanpa ada alasan pasti. Entah apa yang saat itu terjadi, hanya saja yang ia ingat, Draco tak lebih hanya seorang kakak laki-laki beginya.

Mengingat hal itu mau tak mau membuat Astoria pusing tujuh keliling. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apakah Draco menerima perjodohan ini atau malah sebaliknya? Merlin, apa yang harus ku lakukan!, jeritnya frustasi dalam hati.

"Astoria bang—"

"_I've already wake up, mom!_", selanya cepat saat ia sudah merasa terbangun dari lamunannya karena teriakan sang ibu.

"Oke, Asto! Cepat bergegas, sayang! Hogwats Express tak bisa menunggu lebih lama!"

"Ya!"

Masalah perjodohan bisa dibahas lain kali, bukan? Terlebih saat di Hogwarts nanti ia akan lebih leluasa jika harus berbicara empat mata dengan Draco.

.

.

_Perasaan adalah rasa yang fana, ia bisa berganti dengan cepat tanpa bertanya dan tak mengenal lelah._

_._

_._

Stasiun King's Cross tampak ramai saat Astoria datang bersama kedua orangtuanya, Alfonso Greengrass dan Bethany Greengrass. Seharusnya ada Daphne di antara mereka, tapi sang kakak malah seenaknya pergi berkumpul bersama Pansy, Blaise dan Theo saat tak sengaja berpapasan tadi. Ah sudahlah toh Astoria tak harus sendirian menunggu di peron karena masih ada kedua orang tuanya. Di gendongannya Cath sering sekali menggeliat dan sesekali mengeong pelan yang malah terdengar seperti sebuah desisan, membuat sang majikan menahan keras agar tidak terkikik geli.

Siang itu matahari bersinar begitu terik. Sinar kemerahannya menyapu titik-titik kecil dari atap peron hanya untuk membagikan energi semangat dan postif milik sang mentari. Warna keemasan terekspos jelas saat kulit putih Astoria terkena sengatan matahari, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan hangat. Begitu pula dengan rambut hitamnya yang kali ini ia biarkan tergerai memanjang namun masih menyisakan rambut sisa yang mengeriting di sekitar daun telinganya tapi malah terlihat anggun pada saat yang sama. Membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat saat kulitnya terbias oleh cahaya matahari itu. _She's sparkling like an angel!_

Tahun ini menjadi tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts bersama angkatan kakaknya yang harus mengulang setahun penuh akibat sistem pembelajaran yang terbengkalai saat perang berlangsung. Alhasil murid tahun ketujuh kali ini bertambah satu angkatan—walau dalam penyebutan di Hogwarts, angkatan kakaknya termasuk angkatan 'kedelapan' pertama dalam sejarah Hogwarts. Yang berarti pula jumlah anak kelas satu akan bertambah dua kali lipat dari anak kelas satu yang _baru _dan anak kelas satu yang _lama._

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut peron. Tampak di beberapa sudut para Slytherin dengan mudahnya berbaur dengan ketiga asrama lain terlebih Gryffindor yang dulunya musuh bebuyutan mereka. Namun berkat pasca perang, kini semua itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Semuanya telah berbaur menjadi satu tanpa ada perbedaan yang berarti. Tiba-tiba mata hijau tosca-nya berhenti saat ia melihat seorang yang berdiri tepat di seberang sampingnya. Melihat sosok itu entah kenapa membuat Astoria merasa wajahnya memerah perlahan.

Bagaimana tidak? Di sana berdiri Harry Potter dengan sebuah kemeja putih tipis yang secara gamblang memperlihatkan otot-otot atletisnya dengan kulit putih bersih yang terlihat menggiurkan, jubah Hogwartsnya dia sampirkan di bahu, rambut raven berantakan yang malah terlihat seksi, pandangan mata emerald bening yang tajam dan seperti menyimpan rahasia-rahasia besar dibalik kacamatanya itu lalu—Gah! Merlin! Kau begitu berdosa dengan menciptakan makhluk se-adonis itu ke dunia ini!

"...to...Astoria?"

Seolah tersadar, Astoria buru-buru menoleh ke arah kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menatapnya cemas.

"Ya, Dad?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat melamun tadi—"

"_I'm really fine, _Dad."

Alfonso tersenyum lembut sebelum mengusap puncak kepala putri bungsunya itu. "Lalu bagaimana Asto? Apa kau menerima perjodohanmu dengan Draco?"

Astoria menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali terdiam. Hah, kenapa semua orang harus meributkan masalah ini? Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus wajah kedua orang tuanya itu. "Aku belum memutuskan, Dad. Tolong beri aku waktu. Aku berjanji akan mengirim surat tentang apa keputusanku nanti sekalian aku bisa membiacarakan hal ini dengan Draco."

Melihat langkah yang di ambil Astoria membuat kedua orang taunya bangga akan putri mereka itu. Bethany segera merengkuh Astoria dalam pelukan sayangnya lalu mencium kedua pipi anknya itu penuh kasih. "Baiklah, tapi janji soal mengirim surat itu ya? Dengar, _sweetheart, _apapun keputusanmu Dad dan Mom akan selalu mendukungmu, mengerti?"

Astoria mengangguk bersemangat dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya erat. Sungguh ia merasa menjadi gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia karena memiliki orang tua sepengertian Dad dan Mom-nya.

"Astoria!"

Astoria berbalik dan mendapati Vanessa Rate beserta teman-teman Slytherinnya yang lain melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Rasa rindu yang memuncak pada teman-temannya itu membuat Astoria ingin cepat-cepat bergabung bersama mereka.

"_Bye_, Mom! _Bye_, Dad!" ujarnya sambil berjalan dan sesekali berbalik lalu melambaikan tangan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Jaga diri, _dear! _Dan baik-baik di sana!"

"Yaaa!"

Setidaknya untuk saat ini tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan Astoria.

Terkecuali jika takdir ingin bermain-main _sebentar _dengan nasibnya.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

_._

* * *

><p>Yatta! Akhirnya kelar juga buat chptr 2 ini! Huft *lap keringet*<p>

Maaf ya buat yang nunggu chapter ini lama ya pasti? Hiee maaf-maaf-maaf ya ini gara-gara nyari waktu luang buat ngetik fic pasti adaaaaaaa aja halangannya-_-v maafkan daku~

Rasanya chapter ini lebih panjang dari POV-nya si Harry. Apa karena Asto cewek makanya banyak bacot ya? Kan cowok lebih suka pake tindakan daripada omongan—kebalikannya kaum cewek banget! Tapi yasudah lah~

* * *

><p>Ehem, bales review dulu deh:<p>

EveeL: Ini udah di publish kan? Semoga menghibur ya dan sesuai keinginan;)

MalfoyGranger: Wadaw! Maaf ya itu emang ke-eror-an author gaje yang satu ini. itu mau ngepublish malah kepencet yang Randomly Feelings, hehe maaf yaw:D selamat membaca ya!

Regina Noir: Wah makasi ya udah di ingetin. Parah banget Kats lupa ga mastiin tongkatnya asal ngetik...hoho maaf ya .-.v Hocrux yang ada di Harry udah mati kok. Iya typo akan berusaha di perbaiki. Makasi buat fave-nya:) dan selamat membaca ya! Kalo ada yang kurang berkenan mohon dikoreksi lagi~

Evelyn 'Eve' Potter: Ehem, buat karakter yang ga jelas kamu bisa tanyain langsung ke aku oke? Manggil Eve aja boleh ga? Enak ajka gitu hehe:p pake ato ga pake topengnya Astoria bisa kamu liat di chptr ini. semoga menghibur!

Sasha: Makasi banyak untuk pujiannya:) iya tapi Harr-Mionenya disini cuman _slight _aja loh ya, main pairnya tetep Harr-Asto. Selamat baca ya!

Isabella Swan-Black: Makasi udah suka cerita ini:) eh maksudnya 'aku benci bab melihat berikutnya' apa ya? Maaf Kats ga ngerti._.

Tsubasa XasliltaDioz: Makasi atas pujiannya;) oke diusahakan akan ada slight pair Dramione ya, selamat membaca!

Anonim: Iya ini di update! Selamat membaca ya:)

Apdian Laruku: Iya wah makasi pujiannya:) ini udah di update ya;) btw lanjut juga dong Heart dan Blood-nya ditunggu loh ya hehe

* * *

><p><em>Well, <em>aku bakal mengusahakan untuk update secepat yang aku bisa. Karena abis ini ada UTS jadi aku gabisa janji ya~ dan setelah ini ngelanjutin _The Day After Tomorrow_ karena _Randomly Feelings_-nya aku skip bentar lantaran ga ada ide *di lempar kaos kaki* wohoooo maaf ya~ makanya review dong biar ada semangat~B) #promosi *plak*

Terimakasih buat yang udah review maupun yang hanya sekedar membaca. _kissANDhug for you, guys!_

Ehem, _May I got some review?_

_GRAZIE;;3333_


	4. Chapter 3

Huaaaaaa akhirnya aku update lagi (YYY) haha

Umm, sebenernya jujur aja agak kecewa karena yang review hanya sedikit tapi tetep aja terima kasih banget buat yang udah review ;)

Tenang aja kok, Kats udah punya planning buat ke depannya. Mumpung lagi bener-bener niat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Ups. Sangat niat malah. Ga ngerti kenapa tapi lagi ngerasa dapet feel nih, mumpung.

Bales review non akun dulu:

Tsubasa XasliltaDioz: Halo jugaaaa! Eh aku manggil kamu apa nih? Tsu? Basa? Apa Dioz? Ato...apa? Iyap, cewek banyak bacot emang (lo emang kaga kats?) Harry emang licik tuh! Gatau kenapa aku suka aja bikin dia _opposite side _sama canon-nya wkwk. Oh kalo soal judul sih, aku pengen nekanin aja kalo fic ini ngambil kiasan Indonesia. Maksudnya, aku lebih ngena kalo fic ini pake bahasa Indonesia begono~ Draco ga suka Asto, dia kan pacalku... #ngayal #mabok #abaikan . Ah kalo soal update yang kelamaan, salahin pr yang numpuknya amit2 ga ketulungan -_-a trims udah review ya! Selamat baca ^v^ (nb: PM kamu di bikin _disable _ya? Aku mau ngePM ga bisa soalnya)

Alma blue: Yosh! Update! Selamat membaca ^v^

.

Oke, daripada banyak cincong, mending kita mulai deh fic ini~~~

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Joanne Kathlene Rowling. Ah ya, tunggu aja kalau tante JKR dari keluarga Kats yang juuuuuaaaaaauuuuuuh itu ngasih lisensinya ke Kats ┌(_o_)┐ (‾▿‾)/┌(_o_)┐ \(‾▿‾\)

Pairing: Harry James Potter—Astoria Marlene Greengrass (_Wait_, buat nama Astoria itu bikinan gue sendiri. Inget, ini FanFiction, okeh?)

Genre: Romance, Drama, ... (Apa Mystery cocok? Takut ga bisa dapet feel misteri sih sebenernya aku :p)

Warnings: OC, OOC, Typo(s)- CMIIW (_Correct Me If Im Wrong)_ dan kegajean lainnya._.n

Rating: T! Walopun sebenernya aku kepikiran (baca: pengen) jadiin rating M. Hmm, bukan berarti ntar ada lemonnya, tapi emang kata-kata yang tokoh akunya kan pake waktu emosi ntar sedikit kasar yeah mengingat (bahasa gue cie bgt) mereka udah 17+. _So, _harap maklum aja ntar. Ntar loh ya bukan sekarang:p tapi Kats ga janji loh ya #plak

So, pls wlcm...*o*

* * *

><p>katskrom,<p>

Aku dan Dia

Tak serupa namun sama

Drama kami berlainan arah

Tapi jalan yang kami tempuh sejajar

Haruskah kami saling menemani?

.

"**TOPENG"**

_Babak Baru: Awal Mula  
><em>

.

.

V

V

Semilir angin berhembus pelan menggoyangkan rerumputan basah yang dingin. Adanya tempat ini baru saja terguyur hujan lebat, menyisakan segelintir kecil riak-riak air yang masih menggenang tenang. Sesekali udara menyapa tak bersahabat dengan hawa dinginnya, membuat angin-angin arogan ikut berdatangan menyapa tanpa mengenal tata krama. Suasana mencekam tergambar jelas walau kontras dengan cahaya terang yang keluar dari dalam tanah dan sisi-sisi rerumputan hijau yang indah.

Tempat itu terlihat seperti sebuah bebukitan yang sangat luas dan tak berujung.

Di tengah-tengah itu terlihat sesosok manusia sedang berjalan. Langkahnya tegap dan tanpa ragu— meskipun ia tak bisa dengan baik menutupi emosi bingungnya yang tergurat jelas padahal ia sangat pintar mengendalikan diri, seharusnya.

Harry Potter, orang itu, berhenti tepat di tengah puncak bukit yang paling kecil dan rata. Ia masih menggunakan piama tidur minus kacamata bundarnya. Sebaliknya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa bantuan kecamatanya itu. Sedang ditangannya terdapat tongkat Holly miliknya. Aneh, pikirnya. Seolah ia sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi sesuatu atau bahkan berduel. Ia ingat sekali saat sudah berada di _Gryffindor Common Room, _ia langsung merebahkan diri di kasur dan segera pergi ke alam mimpi— itupun ia tak menggengam tongkat sihir saat tidur.

...Tunggu—

—Berarti ini mimpi?

Tiba-tiba di dengarnya derap langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Sekejap aura sihir yang terasa mengeluarkan subtansi efek yang kuat. Tanah berguncang pelan saat derap langkah itu terdengar semakin menggema mendekat ke arah Harry. Familiar. Aura, subtansi serta efek sihir yang kuat ini sangat di kenal oleh Harry. Ia menyeriangi sinis saat mengetahui seseorang yang sudah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya itu kini berdiri di depannya.

Tepat di hadapannya, kini terlihat seorang sosok yang sangat tak asing baginya.

"Sudah lama tak bersua, Harry."

Orang itu masih sama dengan yang terakhir kali Harry lihat. Rambut putih dan jenggot panjang yang sewarna dengan warna rambut orang itu sendiri. Garis-garis keriput terlihat jelas menandakan betapa tuanya orang tersebut. Kacamata bulan separuh masih bertengger manis di kedua mata beriris silver itu. Bahkan jubah ungu bergambar titik-titik bintang kecil yang sudah melekat dengan _image _orang itu juga masih dipakainya.

Albus Dumbledore berdiri tenang di hadapan murid kesayangannya itu. Ada perasaan lega tersendiri melihat putra James Potter itu kini tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kuat dan hebat meskipun Albus tak bisa lagi berada di dunia yang sama dengan pemuda ini. Namun bukan urusan itu yang membawanya memanipulasi alam mimpi Harry agar bisa memasuki _dunia terselubung _ini. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting...dan berbahaya yang harus ia—mereka bicarakan.

_Dunia terselubung _itu mulai bergolak. Tanahnya bergetar pelan namun kuat. Seolah dunia itu tau bahwa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi jika keduanya memilih untuk saling bertarung kali ini. Pertempuran sesama _Light_? Ah bukan, tentu saja. Aura yang medominasi tempat itu kini terbagi dua. Aura cerah yang menenangkan dan berisi energi positif— _Light _dan energi terlarang dengan emosi yang ambisius mewakili _Dark._

Harry tahu, Dumbledore sudah menyadari segalanya. Namun ia juga tahu, penyihir legendaris tersebut mengundangnya hanya untuk berdebat bukan berduel. Lagipula Harry sedang ingin _bermain _dengan dramanya sebentar saat ini.

"Ya, lama sekali, Profesor. Tak saya sangka kita akan bertemu lagi...disini, di dunia yang _seperti ini_."

Harry tersenyum ramah pada mantan kepala sekolah Hogwarts tersebut. Kini, ia mengerti sedang di dunia mana ia berada. _Dunia terselubung_—dimana jembatan antara Hitam dan Putih(1) berada. Dunia bagi Para _Neutral _bersemayam sebelum akhirnya diputuskan akan pergi kemana akhirnya mereka. Agaknya ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Melihat senyuman Harry yang ramah membuat Albus terdiam. Mungkin dulu dirinya akan menjawab dengan ramah tamah yang setimpal. Sayangnya tidak untuk sekarang. Ia sudah tahu apa dan siapa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Pemuda yang hidupnya hanyalah sebuah drama gemilang dengan permainan-permainan menantang buatannya sendiri. Pemuda yang selalu berlagak ceria dan bersahabat pada saat yang bersamaan. Pemuda dengan totalitas peran yang mencengangkan— sangat brilian hingga mampu membohongi semua orang yang pernah terlibat dalam jalan hidupnya— bahkan mungkin dirinya sendiri juga termasuk. Pemuda pemain topeng yang handal dengan berbagai emosi palsu dan penuh akan dusta.

Pemuda yang dari dulu hingga sampai saat ini— ketika Albus tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, tetap menyayangi dan masih dianggap sebagai cucu kandungnya sendiri.

Albus hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu memanjakan dan melindungi Harry tanpa tahu bagaimana anak itu sebenarnya. Sejak awal, ia memang merasa ada yang berbeda dalam diri Harry tapi ia kira itu hanya sebatas kenakalan yang wajar atau mungkin haus akan kepopuleran. Nyatanya, semua itu tak semudah yang ada di pikirannya. Bukan hanya sebagian ilmu atau pemikiran maupun nyawa— _horcrux _yang Voldemort tinggalkan dalam diri Harry, namun juga emosi. Emosi terdalam— yang paling gelap dan mendominasi dari diri seorang Voldemort.

_Dark_.

Emosi terjahat dan jiwa khas Slytherin yang sejati.

Bahkan saat _horcrux _dalam tubuh Harry sudah dihancurkan, jiwa dan emosi _gelap_nya masih ada dan tak menghilang. Mungkinkah...itu memang dirinya yang sebenarnya?

Pahitnya, bahkan sampai mereka bertemu lagi dimana salah satu dari keduanya telah meninggal, Harry tetap memainkan dramanya— seolah drama itu tak pernah berhenti kecuali sang tokoh utama itu sendiri yang mancicipi kematian.

"Cukup, Harry. Hentikan semua ini. Tidakkah kau lelah dengan dramamu sendiri?"

"Profesor, anda bicara apa? Saya—"

"Harry, aku tahu, nak. Kau—"

"Profesor, saya benar-benar ti—"

"Berhenti, Harry. Bersikaplah layaknya seorang penyihir sejati yang tidak hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik emosi palsunya semata."

Harry yang tadinya akan mengelak lagi dari perkataan Albus, kini terdiam. Akhirnya saat ini datang juga— saat dimana ia akan berhadapan dengan Albus Dumbledore bersama permasalahan pelik tentang apa yang tidak diketahui penyihir tua itu. Terlebih lagi, ia sudah membodohi orang itu hingga akhir hidupnya. _Ah ya sudah ketahuan rupanya~ Biarlah toh orang ini sudah mati, _pikirnya.

Harry pura-pura memasang wajah sebal dan merengut, "Anda sungguh tak asyik, Profesor. Setidaknya anda beramah tamah dulu. Bukankah itu namanya tata krama?"

Albus berusaha bersikap tenang dan mencoba mengikuti permainan pemuda dengan luka sambaran kilat itu. "_To the point, _Harry. Eksplisit sekali jika kau berbicara seperti itu. Setidaknya masih akan ada kebaikan yang tersisa dariku untuk menyadarkanmu, anakku."

Sedetik kemudian, tawa Harry meluncur lepas dari bibirnya. Tawa itu penuh, berisi emosi yang tak pernah tersampaikan dan kepuasan tersendiri. Tawa meremehkan yang terdengar angkuh. Seakan-akan dengan terang-terangan mengejek diri Albus Dumbledore itu. Mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan penyihir terkuat selama setengah abad itu membuat Harry merasa sangat terhibur. _Menyadarkan, katanya? Menyadarkan dari apa? _Memang dia kira Harry gila atau apa, eh?

"Humoris, Profesor. _Bravo. Thanks_, untuk lelucon yang sangat menghibur." jawab Harry di sela-sela tawanya yang kini berubah menjadi kekehan renyah.

"_Reducto!"_

Harry dengan intuisinya yang tajam langsung mengindar dan merapalkan mantra perisai di sekeliling tubuhnya. Ia sudah sangat familiar dengan mantra-mantra menyerang yang kuat dan berbahaya seperti itu. Dilihatnya Albus sedang mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arahnya.

"A-ah, ternyata anda tidak lagi berduel secara sportif, eh, Profesor? Apa ketika kita mati maka akal kita akan hilang begitu saja?" ejek Harry seraya menyeringai senang.

"Kau sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, nak. Tak bisakah kau mencoba naik ke permukaaan?"

Cukup. Harry sudah merasa sangat muak mendengar semua ceramah Albus. Hah, bahkan dia lebih bodoh dari Harry karena dengan mudahnya tertipu selama ini. "Berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang berada di luar kendalimu, Dumbledore. Ada baiknya kau tak mencampuri urusan _dunia _di luar tempatmu sekarang." Nada Harry terdengar dingin dan tajam—seolah tak membiarkan Dumbledore masih menganggapnya sebagai Harry kecil seperti dulu.

Hening.

Albus seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Begitu juga Harry. Keduanya seolah sedang memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kembalikan aku, Profesor. Aku kira kau sudah tak ada urusan denganku, bukan?" tanya Harry memecah keheningan.

Emerald vs Silver.

Benar-benar keras kepala. Tipikal Gryffindor. Hh, lagipula jika Albus bicara lagi pun belum tentu Harry mau mendengarkan. Bisa saja dia malah makin terpancing oleh rasa muak dan malah menjadi tak terkendali. Selebihnya, Albus tak mau itu terjadi. Dia menghela napas panjang(2) sebelum berkata, "Baiklah. Tapi sekali saja Harry, dengarkan aku. Anggap saja sebagai salam 'sampai jumpa' dariku."

"'Sampai jumpa?' Jadi kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Jika takdir menginjinkan, Harry. Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik, hentikan bermain dengan perasaan dan takdir orang lain Harry. Karena selangkah saja kau melakukan hal yang lebih dari selama ini, takdir benar-benar akan berbalik dan mempermainkan hidupmu."

"Kh." Harry mendecih pelan mendengar perkataan Dumbledore. Selalu saja nasihat yang di dapatnya. Tak bisakah orang ini menghentikan segala omong kosongnya itu?

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Harry, Albus menambahkan lagi, "Terserah jika kau tak percaya padaku, Harry. Tapi ku harap kau bisa mendengar saran orang lain sekali saja. Atau paling tidak saat hal itu benar-benar terjadi, kau bisa mengatasi semuanya."

"Hn."

Dumbledore menjentikkan jari telunjuk kanannya, lalu mendadak terciptalah sebuah lubang besar berwarna putih cemerlang yang berkilau dari arah dalamnya— tepat di belakang Harry. Suasana yang tadinya mencekam kini seolah mencair dan berubah menjadi nyaman. Langit yang tadinya gelap gulita kini berubah warna seperti biru langit yang jernih. Bahkan udaranya pun mendadak hangat dan bersahabat.

"Jiwamu sudah terlalu gelap, Harry. Bahkan _dunia terselubung _ini sekali pun tak menerimamu. Masih ada waktu untuk berpikir dan berubah, Harry James Potter."

Tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Dumbeldore, Harry segera masuk ke lubang itu. Tapi setidaknya sebelum ia pergi dari sana, ia menyempatkan berbalik dan berbisik pelan pada Dumbledore— yang tentunya bisa penyihir tua itu dengar.

"Bisakah _Light _mengambil ekstensiku pada dunia _Dark _milikku sendiri, Dumbeldore? Ku harap takdir bisa menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang akan terjadi._"_

.

.

_Jangan pernah meremehkan hal sekecil apapun, karena kau takkan pernah tau hal besar apa yang bisa di ciptakannya_

.

.

"Harry!"

Sudah sejak berkali-kali Ron mencoba membangunkan Harry yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ia sedikit bingung karena jelas tadi Harry sudah rapi dan bersiap ke Aula Besar untuk makan sebelum pergi ke kelas ramuan pagi ini. Dan nyatanya saat ia baru kembali dari kamar untuk mengambil bukunya, malah sekarang ia mendapati _The Saviour _itu sedang tertidur di sofa Asrama Singa. Seingat Ron, kemarin waktu sampai di kamar, Harry langsung tertidur sampai pagi ini. Apa itu belum cukup?

Memang tadi pagi Harry sempat terbangun dengan tubuh gemetar dan keringat yang membanjir di tubuhnya, yang kontan saja membuatnya Ron, Seamus, Dean dan juga Neville sangat panik. Dan untungnya, Harry berkata bahwa ia hanya mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk dan membuatnya ketakutan. Tapi saat ditanya Ron tentang apa mimpi yang ia alami, ia malah diam dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

Belakangan ini Ron menyadari ada yang aneh pada sahabatnya itu. Harry yang sekarang seolah bukan Harry yang ia kenal dulu saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts. Harry terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar dari semua orang. Ron memang bukan orang jenius atau semacam _sheer _yang bisa membaca masa depan bahkan rahasia yang dipendam seseorang, hanya saja dia lebih mengandalkan perasaan dan rasa persahabatan untuk bisa mengukur seberapa persen seseorang mengalami emosi tertentu.

Bukan. Ron bukannya mau menjatuhkan Harry. Malah sebaliknya dia ingin membantu Harry. Dia hanya ingin sahabatnya itu bercerita sedikit tentang masalah yang dihadapinya lalu mungkin Ron bisa memberikan saran— walau mungkin malah terdengar konyol ataupun tidak terlalu membantu namun setidaknya dia sudah mencoba. Lain lagi jika ada Hermione, mungkin gadis itu bisa memberikan solusi yang terbaik untuk masalah yang sedang dihadapi Harry. Mengingat pula Harry dan Hermione adalah sepasang kekasih, pasti _Miss-Know-It-All _itu akan berusaha sebaik mungkin membantunya.

—Hermione

Harry—

...Sepasang kekasih.

Ron tahu. Ron sudah tahu bahkan sejak tahun pertama, Harry dan Hermione seolah sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Keduanya terlihat saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Harry yang gagah, pemberani dengan Hermione yang cantik dan jenius bisa menjadi pasangan yang tak tertandingi. Ron bahkan bisa mengingat jelas perjalanannya selama ini dalam ikatan persahabatan serta menyadari apa yang selama ini ia rasakan pada Hermione.

Tahun pertama, Hermione terlihat sangat menyebalkan, _bossy _dan sok pintar di mata Ron walau hingga akhir tahun mereka malah menjalin ikatan persahabatan. Tahun berikutnya, Ron dan Hermione mulai lebih dekat meskipun masih terlihat canggung satu sama lain. Berbeda dengan Harry yang sudah sangat akrab dengan Hermione— malah keduanya terkesan sudah kenal sejak lama. Dan jujur, Ron merasakan sesuatu yang _possesive _tumbuh di hatinya. Di tahun ketiga, Ron dan Hermione sudah mulai membaur satu sama lain tanpa ada kecanggungan yang terasa. Saat itu, Ron mulai menyadari bahwa perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Hermione bukan hanya sekedar rasa suka pada sahabat. Rasa sayang untuk seorang gadis dari seorang pemuda.

Tahun keempat dimana Harry menjadi finalis keempat Turnamen Triwizard membuat Ron merasa di khianati. Tak cukupkah bagi Harry selalu mendapatkan perhatian dari seluruh lapisan masyarakat yang ada di Inggris Raya? Kurang kah semua itu baginya? Harry Potter selalu mendapatkan apa yang tidak bisa Ronald Weasley dapatkan. Kecuali untuk urusan keluarga mungkin, selebihnya dia tidak iri— hanya saja Ron merasa Harry sudah keterlaluan dengan memasukkan namanya sendiri sebagai finalis sedang umurnya belum mencapai 17 tahun— tapi kalau sudah meyangkut urusan Hermione, itu lain lagi ceritanya. Rasa benci Ron terhadap Harry semakin berada pada titik tertinggi saat melihat Hermione membela Harry mati-matian di hadapan orang-orang yang juga berpikiran sama dengan Ron. Akhirnya, setelah Harry berhasil menyelesaikan tugas pertama, Ron meminta maaf dan mereka bertiga mulai kembali bersahabat.

Tahun kelima, mereka mulai disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Dan sepertinya, tahun itu takdir berpihak pada Ron karena dia dan Hermione menjadi Prefek. Alhasil keduanya lebih sering bersama. Ron masih ingat, sama sepeti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ketika mereka bertiga berkumpul bersama, Ron akan selalu terlibat perdebatan sengit dengan Hermione dan nantinya, Harry-lah yang akan menjadi penengah diantara keduanya. Banyak orang yang mengatakan Ron dan Hermione nanti akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi— dengan alasan pertengkaran dan perdebatan bisa menjadi kebiasaan yang sukar di hilangkan dan membuat mereka menjadi dekat.

Terbukti, tak lama kemudian keduanya menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Harry pun juga menyusul dan menjalin hubungan dengan Cho Chang—yang baru saja Ron ketahui sebagai gadis incaran Harry sejak tahun keempat. Namun, di akhir tahun kelima, Harry malah terlebih dulu putus dengan Cho karena alasan gadis itu dirinya masih belum bisa lepas dari kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal, Cedric Diggory.

Tahun keenam, hubungan Ron dan Hermione mulai diuji. Lavender, salah satu teman dekat Hermione ternyata sudah sejak lama menyukai Ron dan mencoba merebut Ron dari Hermione. Begitu pula dengan Cormac MacLaggen yang merupakan pesaing terberat Ron dalam hal Quidditch, terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Hermione. Mulanya semua rintangan bisa dilalui. Sayangnya, hubungan itu harus berakhir juga saat dirasa sudah tak ada lagi rasa cocok sebagai sepasang kekasih. Bahkan Ron lebih nyaman saat Hermione menjadi sahabatnya, bukan sebagai seorang kekasih, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan berujung pada hari dimana Ron dan Lavender berpacaran. Tidak, Lavender bukan sekedar pelarian. Ron bersumpah dia juga mencintai gadis itu. Rupanya, Harry juga telah berpacaran dengan adik Ron, Ginny, yang telah memendam rasa dengan _The-Boy-Who-Saved _itu sejak lama.

Tahun ketujuh, saat perang dan keadaan mencekam berlangsung di Inggris Raya, kedekatan Harry dan Hermione semakin dekat karena seringnya keduanya berpergian bersama sedang Ron lebih memilih mengurus _Dumbledore's Army _yang masih berada di Hogwarts untuk melatih mereka demi persiapan perang. Hubungan Ginny dan Harry pun kandas di tengah jalan walau tak ada kata 'putus' yang terucap. Tapi Ron tahu, itulah yang terbaik bagi keduanya. Dan akhirnya, saat kembalinya Harry dari pertarungannya dengan Voldemort, Hermione tanpa rasa canggung berlari memeluk Harry dan menciumnya intim. Ron hannya bisa melongo sebelum ikut tersenyum pada keduanya.

Apa dia bilang?

Walau dengan begitu Ron harus mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan sayangnya yang masih tersisa di sudut hatinya untuk Hermione Granger— meskipun hati itu kini hampir seluruh sudutnya terisi penuh oleh cintanya untuk Lavender Brown.

Mengesampingkan berbagai ingatan-ingatannya itu, Ron mencoba membangunkan Harry lebih keras lagi.

"Harry, ayo bangun! Ada kelas ramuan pagi ini! Oooi Harry James Potter!" teriak Ron sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Harry.

Sialnya saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua yang masih ada di ruangan itu. Ron segera berpikir keras bagaimana cara untuk membangunkan sahabat baiknya itu. Sebenarnya ia sempat berpikir untuk menyiram sahabatnya itu dengan air—_Aguamenti, _hanya saja melihat kondisi sang sahabat membuatnya tidak tega. Ia juga merasa kasihan melihat wajah Harry yang sepertinya terlihat letih.

"Ron! Aku sudah menunggu kalian dari— Harry?" Tiba-tiba Hermione masuk ke dalam _Gryffindor Common Room _dan melihat sahabatnya yang sedang mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya—yang tak biasanya masih terlelap sampai saat ini. "Ron, kenapa Harry bisa seperti itu? Apa dia sakit? Sejak kapan dia tidur? Kenapa kau tak membangunkannya? Oh Merlin, Harry!"

Dengan langkah lebar, Hermione mendekat ke arah keduanya dan di pinggir sofa karena kekasihnya itu tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Sedang Ron yang dibombardir pertanyaan itu hanya bisa terdiam dan bingung memikirkan pertanyaan mana yang terlebih dulu harus dijawabnya.

Melihat Ron yang tak segera menjawab pertanyaanya, membuat Hermione menyentak Ron dengan suara yang melengking tinggi, "Ron!"

"Ah ya, Hermione— aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku tak tahu dia sakit atau tidak. Dia tidur sejak...entahlah, aku tak tahu. Aku sudah membangunkannya daritadi tapi dia tak kunjung bangun! Demi kolor Merlin, 'Mione!"

Hermione mendelik tajam ke arah Ron yang sedang tersenyum menyakinkan— dan sangat terlihat gagal. Ron yang sudah hafal tanda-tanda gadis itu sebelum marah langsung memanjat ke pintu asrama dan berteriak sebelum menghilang dari balik sana, "Bangunkan Harry, Mione! Kutunggu kalian di depan!"

Setelah perginya Ron, Hermione memfokuskan perhatiannya hanya pada Harry. Disibakkanya poni rambut sang kekasih yang sudah mulai memanjang. Ah sepertinya dia harus mengingatkan Harry untuk segera potong rambut. Dibelainya rahang yang kuat dan menunjukkan sisi kemaskulinan tersendiri bagi Hermione itu dengan lembut sambil sesekali mengusap pipi Harry. Wajah Harry yang sedang terlelap adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Hermione— karena wajah itu terlihat sangat polos dan damai. Sungguh, berapa kalipun melihat Harry, Hermione takkan pernah merasa bosan.

"Harry~" panggilnya lembut seraya menepuk-nepuk kecil pipi Harry.

Benar saja, Harry menggeliat kecil sebelum mata emeraldnya terbuka sedikit. Ketika penglihatannya sudah jelas, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah Hermione yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Ia menguap kecil sebelum mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya itu. "Oh hai, sayang! Pagi yang indah, _nah_? Ayo berangkat." Harry baru saja akan berdiri tepat saat tangan Hermione menariknya dan membuatnya kembali terduduk.

Sebelum Harry sempat menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Hemione sudah terlebih dahulu membuka mulut, "Apa kau sakit, Harry? Tak biasanya kau ketiduran seperti tadi. Ada apa?" tanya Hermione selembut mungkin. Dia mencoba untuk membagi rasa sayangnya dan perhatian yang hanya di curahkannya pada sang kekasih saja.

Harry menghela napas sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku hanya kelelahan sedikit, Mione. Tak lebih." Jujur, terkadang perhatian _lebih _yang ditunjukkan Hermione padanya, membuat Harry merasa kelimpungan juga.

"Benar?"

"Ya, sayang." Di kecupnya dengan sayang jari mungil Hermione— kontan saja hal itu membuat sang empunya jari terkikik geli dengan semburat merah manis yang menyapu pipinya.

Harry hanya tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi Hermione. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama saat dirasa kedua tangan Hermione kini telah terkalung manis di lehernya. Ia hanya bisa mengangkat satu alisnya melihat perlakuan Mione-nya yang tergolong manja itu.

"Harry~" desah Hermione dengan nada sensual. "Kau tahu kan seberapa rindunya diriku padamu?"

Harry hanya menyeriangi seduktif dan tanpa basa-basi lagi segera membungkam bibir merah merekah milik gadis berambut cokelat keriting itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mula-mual di kecupnya pelan lalu dijilatnya lembut. Tak puas hanya dengan itu, ia lumat perlahan dan dengan penuh sayang bibir Hermione. Ciuman yang mulanya lembut itu kini berubah menjadi kasar saat dirasa nafsu sudah melonjak keluar dari dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

Harry memang seorang pemain drama handal yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan emosi. Tapi untuk cintanya pada Hermione, itu bukan sebuah penggalan skenario yang patut di jalankan. Rasa cinta baginya itu semu— walau dalam konteks ini, ia benar-benar mencintai Hermione. Bahkan ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan kilat penuh gairah yang kini terpantul jelas di mata emeraldnya. Kilat penuh nafsu untuk cinta dan gairah.

Hermione merasa tubuhnya sudah sangat panas karena terbakar akan gairah. Tak sadar kini posisinya sudah berada di atas pangkuan Harry. Dia mengerang tertahan saat Harry mendalamkan ciuman mereka. Apalagi saat kekasihnya menggigit pelan bibirnya agar terbuka dan lidah lincah pemuda itu segera menyelinap masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Perutnya serasa jungkir balik saat lidahnya dan lidah milik Harry bergumul menjadi satu dan menyisakan tetes-tetes serta benang-benang saliva yang terdapat pada sudut bibir keduanya.

"Ha...Harry...A—ah...Nggh.."

"Hhh...Mione.."

Faktor udara membuat kedua sejoli itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Namun bukan berarti mereka tidak melanjutkannya lagi, terbukti sekarang Harry sudah menidurkan Hermione di sofa dan segera menindihnya. Tangan kekarnya menelusuri lekuk tubuh sempurna milik gadis beriris hazel itu. Hermione yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah akibat kobaran nafsu yang sudah tak bisa lagi di bendungnya. Saking tak sabarnya, dia menarik paksa jubahnya sendiri dan jubah milik Harry hingga menyisakan sebuah kemeja putih polos yang tipis saja.

Harry hanya bisa tertawa renyah saat Hermione menatapnya dengan kerlingan menggoda. Tak tahan lagi, diciumnya ganas bibir sang gadis tanpa ampun. Harry bisa merasakan akal sehatnya melayang entah kemana. Yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara memanja Hermione yang kini haus akan sentuhannya. Tangannya menyelinap masuk ke dalam kemeja Hermione dan segera bergerilya bebas disana— kontan membuat sang gadis mengerang kegelian.

Baik Harry maupun Hermione sudah mulai keluar di ambang batas kesadaran. Makin lama, sentuhan, erangan dan desahan merubah suhu ruangan menjadi lebih panas dari biasanya. Keduanya sudah tak peduli lagi akan pelajaran ramuan pagi ini, detensi yang akan mereka terima dari Snape jika terlambat atau bahkan... —apapun. Yang ada hanya mereka. Berdua. Bersama. Dan berbagi manisnya cinta yang menawarkan madu dan racun sekaligus. Begitu manis—memabukkan dan berbahaya.

Eksistensi sekitar menjadi nol saat kemeja putih milik Harry sudah teronggok di lantai— membuat pemuda itu bertelanjang dada dan menampilkan secara gamblang otot-otot kekar yang terbentuk sempurna pada kulit putih itu. Mau tak mau, hal itu membuat Hermione makin mengagumi sang kekasih. Otot-otot itu begitu menggiurkan bagi gadis remaja penuh feromon sepertinya. Harry pun sudah membuka semua kancing kemeja Hermione. Ia bisa melihat kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat yang sebentar lagi akan ia sentuh. Ia baru akan menarik kemeja Hermione yang menutupi pemandangan yang telah di incarnya tepat saat—

"Hei kalian lama seka—"

Harry dan Hermione terlonjak kaget saat kepala Ron menyembul dari balik pintu asrama. Ketiganya seolah tersihir beberapa detik dalam keheningan. Namun Harry dan Hermione yang sadar lebih dulu dengan cepat merapikan pakaian dan membereskan kekacauan yang telah terjadi. Sedang Ron hanya bisa mematung mendapati kedaaan kedua sahabatnya yang sudah hampir setengah telanjang itu. Memang mereka kekasih, tapi kan—

"_BLOODY HELL! _AKU MENUNGGU KALIAN SEJAK TADI DAN KALIAN SEKARANG MALAH ASYIK BERMESRAAN? ASTAGA KALIAN BAHKAN AKAN MELAKUKAN... — DEMI SINGLET MERLIN! KALIAN— Astaga kalian ini!" seru Ron sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya karena pusing mendadak yang melanda. Di lihatnya kini Harry yang sudah merapikan jubah dan kemejanya sementara Hermione yang masih memakai jubahnya dan dibantu oleh Harry.

"Ah, _sorry, _Ronnie. Hanya terbawa suasana sebentar tadi. Haha~" jawab Harry dengan senyum gugup dan wajah yang memerah menahan malu.

"Kau tahu aku tak suka di panggil dengan nama itu, _mate_. Hem, tapi ya mengingat kalian berbuat begitu, ku maafkan— "

"Ronald? Kau—"

"Oke, Ron. Kau menang. Maafkan kami. Yah, kau tahhu kan— kami...errr— ya begitu." Kali ini Hermione yang bersuara walau ia masih bingung akan padanan kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Sungguh aneh mengingat dia adalah gadis paling jenius seantero Hogwarts.

Ron mengangguk sambil mencoba menyembunyikan tawanya mendapati muka kedua sejoli yang sangat memerah padam karena kepergok itu. "Ah yasudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas. Sebelum terlambat." Ajaknya saat dirasa mereka sudah hampir terlambat ke kelas. Dia berjalan memimpin di depan sementara Harry dan Hermione menyusul dibelakang dengan tangan satu sama lain yang saling menggenggam erat.

.

.

_Sekali saja, pengorbanan penting untuk orang yang juga penting itu setimpal_

.

.

Sehabis sarapan pagi di Aula Besar, Astoria dan kawan-kawannya segera bergegas menuju kelas Ramuan. Mereka mencoba mengambil jalan pintas dengan memutar lewat koridor sepi bagian utara agar tak terjebak di koridor tengah. Sayangnya ia harus berpisah dengan Mellisa dan Audrey karena keduanya bertemu dengan kekasih masing-masing di perempatan koridor. Dan sekarang ia hanya berjalan bersama Vanessa dan Millicent. Terkadang Astoria heran apa yang sebenarnya mengasyikkan dari hubungan 'pacaran'? Oke, ia memang belum pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun karena ia tak terlalu peduli dengan urusan seperti itu. Tapi melihat gadis normal— yang seumuran dengannya— umumnya pasti pernah sekali, tiga kali atau ya banyaaak—berkali-kali pernah berpacaran. Jujur, itu membuatnya...penasaran.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Asto?"

Astoria menghentikan langkahnya dan menggeleng pelan pada Vanessa yang menatapnya bingung. Gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu menaikkan alisnya sedikit. "Emm, yeah, kau melamun, Astoria. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, Vane. Sungguh~"

Vanessa masih menatap menyelidik pada gadis berambut hitam pekat itu dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan. Mata amber milik Vanessa menatap lurus ke mata hijau tosca milik Astoria. _Dammit, _barulah ia tahu kalau Vanessa sedang mencoba membobol dinding Occlumency miliknya. Segera ia memfokuskan pikiran lalu mencoba mendorong Legilimens Vanessa keluar dari pikirannya. Ia langsung membuka mata saat ia telah berhasil mengusir Legilimens salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Oh-oh, _bad idea, _Miss Rate~" ejek Astoria saat melihat Vanessa mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Cih, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!"

Astoria hanya terkikik kecil saat Vanessa merengut seperti anak kecil yang kehabisan jatah permen hariannya. Vanessa Rate adalah salah satu sahabat terbaiknya selain Milicent Bullstrode. Bisa dibilang Vanessa adalah seorang Legilimens yang sangat handal dan mudah sekali memasuki pikiran orang lain kecuali mereka yang sudah memiliki dinding Occlumency yang kokoh. Hanya saja Vanessa tergolong susah untuk memperkokoh benteng Occlumens-nya sendiri— berbeda dengan Astoria yang bisa mengimbangi Legilimens maupun Occlumens miliknya.

Millicent yang melihat interaksi kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang bertengkar itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Dia menatap Astoria yang masih menertawai kegagalan Vanessa. "_Tell us, _Asto, sebegitu penasarankah dirimu tentang bagaimana rasanya berpacaran?"

Jika Vanessa dan Astoria adalah seorang Legilimens sekaligus Occlumens, maka Millicent layak di sebut sebagai pembaca gerak-gerik, tingkah laku dan tatapan mata. Dia bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana perasaan atau pemikiran bahkan keadaan seseorang hanya dengan melihat gerakan tubuh dan tatapan matanya. Dan tentu saja hal itu sangat menguntungkan mengingat jarang ada penyihir yang mempunyai kepekaan sepertinya.

Dan gadis tambun itu sangat menikmati ekspresi kemenangan Vanessa— karena dia sudah tau apa yang di lamunkan oleh Atoria dan wajah cemberut milik Astoria sendiri.

"_Creepy, _Milley!" seru Astoria sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam pada gadis berbadan tambun beriris azure yang sedang mengulum senyum itu. Ia juga menatap galak pada Vanessa yang menyeriangi jahil. Hanya bersama mereka— para sahabat, orang terdekat dan keluarganya saja, Astoria merasa bebas berekspresi tanpa sokongan topeng emosi apapun.

"Ohoho~ jadi adik kecil kita ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya berpacaran, eh? Hmm, menarik sekali!"

"_Stop it, _Vane! —_You too, _Milley!" sambungnya cepat saat Millicent siap membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jangan malu, Asto. Kalau kau penasaran, kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja?" tanya Millicent tanpa menghiraukan perkataan gadis beriris hijau tosca itu.

Astoria terdiam. Ia mencoba berpikir tentang ucapan Milley tadi. Ya, kenapa ia tak mencobanya? Ah tapi sungguh membuang-buang waktu untuk mencoba sebuah hal baru yang tergolong konyol seperti itu. Tunggu, jangan berpikir ia seorang aseksual. Astoria hanya tak mau repot-repot menjalani sesuatu hanya karena sekedar rasa penasaran dan coba-coba belaka.

"Itu merepotkan, kalian tahu? Aku hanya ingin tahu rasanya dan—"

"Draco."

"—Eh?" Astoria menatap bingung ke arah Vanessa yang menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya.

"Draco Malfoy, Asto! Kau tahu, ku dengar dari anak-anak ada gosip yang beredar bahwa kalian akan segera bertunangan!"

"Tapi—"

"Sungguh, Asto, kau beruntung sekali! Ah ya cintamu bisa bersemi kembali padanya~ uaaah!"

"Vane, aku—"

"Aku setuju, Vane. _Their life was became happily ever after._"

"Milley, aku—"

"Lalu mereka akan punya anak dan—"

"—_Enough, girls!_" sergah Astoria sebelum keduanya berimajinasi lebih jauh lagi. Ia tidak heran kalau berita rencana pertunangannya dengan Draco sudah tersebar luas walau itu hanya terdengar di para kalangan sendiri— kalangan para Slytherin. Toh, kedua keluarga mereka memang merupakan keluarga penyihir tertua yang masih ada di Inggris Raya. Lagipula sudah menjadi kebiasaan tersendiri bagi _Pureblood _pada umumnya untuk saling menghubungkan keluarga yang satu dengan yang lain dalam sebuah ikatan perkawinan.

"Kita bisa terlambat ke kelas Ramuan! Asal kalian tahu, aku tak mau terkena detensi Snape di hari pertama ini, oke? Terserah dengan kalian, huh!" ucap Astoria mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya yang segera menyusul dibelakangnya.

'Tampaknya Astoria benar-benar marah,' batin Vanessa dan Millicent bersamaan. Alhasil beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka mencoba meminta maaf pada Astoria.

Ketiga gadis itu tak meyadari, ada seseorang yang tengah menatap kepergian ketiganya— seseorang yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan ketiga gadis tersebut.

.

.

_Orang yang 'mengenalmu' hanya perlu beberapa cara sederhana untuk tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan bahkan rasakan_

.

.

Untungnya, Astoria, Millicent dan Vanessa tidak terlambat datang ke kelas ramuan— yang jelas mereka masih datang lebih dulu daripada Profesor Snape. Bingung juga— mengingat prosfesor yang identik dengan warna hitam itu selalu disiplin terhadap waktu. Yah setidaknya mereka tak terkena detensi pada hari pertama. Meskipun Prof. Snape adalah kepala asrama Slytherin, tapi dia juga tak memberi perlakuan khusus pada murid dari asramanya sendiri. Baginya, siapapun yang salah harus di beri hukuman yang setimpal— ah mungkin pengecualian bagi para Gryffindor, dia takkan segan-segan memojokkan mereka.

Sebenarnya, meskipun terkadang Prof. Snape itu menyebalkan, nyatanya saat dia dipastikan meninggal saat perang _Light _vs _Dark _beberapa saat lalu, tak sedikit orang yang menangis atau sekedar berwajah sedih. Mungkin bagi orang lain, Snape bukanlah orang yang baik. Namun di mata para Slytherin, Snape merupakan sosok seorang Slytherin yang sejati. Ia teman yang loyal, guru yang bertanggung jawab serta partner yang mengagumkan. Sepertinya saat itu Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada Snape. Terbukti, dia berhasil selamat karena sudah mempersiapkan ramuan penawar racun sebelumnya setelah mempertimbangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Dengan hal itu, semakin menguat rasa bangga dalam diri murid Slytherin akan kegigihan sang guru.

Dan hari ini para Slytherin akan bergabung dengan para Gryffindor. Mungkin jika hari ini adalah _dulu, _para Slytherin dan Gryffindor berlagak acuh satu sama lain atau sekedar saling menjatuhkan dan mengejek— sedangkan _sekarang_, keduanya tampak membaur menjadi satu. Tak ada lagi lontaran mantra atau sekedar ejekan bernada sinis— yang ada hanyalah kebersamaan dan keceriaan yang murni. Semenjak perang memang kedua murid dari asrama musuh bebuyutan ini mulai tampak akrab dan berteman.

Astoria memilih duduk dibangku depan bersama Vanessa sedang Millicent duduk dengan Fransisca yang memang sudah menyiapkan tempat kosong untuk gadis itu. Astoria menoleh ke belakang dan menyapukan matanya ke seluruh sisi ruangan. Tampak Roger Gulpoze dan beberapa pemuda lainnya bergerombol dengan Dean Thomas dan Gryffindor lain dan membentuk lingkaran— yang terlihat sedang serius berdiskusi untuk membicarakan sesuatu, ada juga Granger, Ginny Weasley serta Pansy dan kakaknya, Daphne yang juga sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil sesekali terkikik geli— sepertinya Astoria sudah bisa menebak apa yang mereka bicakan, ada juga gadis-gadis Slytherin yang memamerkan koleksi kosmetiknya pada gadis Gryffindor yang nampak sangat tertarik. Demi Merlin, Astoria tak akan percaya pada penglihatannya sendiri jika hal ini terjadi sebelum perang.

"Menyenangkan ya melihat semuanya jadi seperti ini?" ucap Vanessa sambil mengikuti arah pandang Astoria. Ia tersenyum bahagia sebelum melanjutkan, "Damai memang kata yang paling indah sesudah perang."

Astoria hanya mengangguk antusias lalu melanjutkan kembali melihat-lihat sisi –sisi ruangan, tiba-tiba pandangannya tertumbuk pada figur Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter yang tengah berbincang akrab. Keduanya tampak sangat bersahabat dan seakan tak pernah bermusuhan sebelumnya. Pemandangan dua orang pemuda tampan yang sangat mempesona dan berpengaruh di Inggris Raya bersikap layaknya seorang sahabat itu tentunya membuat banyak orang memperhatikan mereka makin intens. Terutama para gadis yang melirik kedua pemuda itu dengan muka merona, pandangan _lapar _atau hanya kikikan menggoda. Sayangnya, Hermione, kekasih Harry Potter yang mengetahui hal itu melempar _deathglare _terbaiknya pada para gadis itu. Berhasil, para gadis itu terdiam namun hanya untuk sementara, karena selanjutnya perhatian mereka beralih ke Draco Malfoy.

Memang mereka sudah tak punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Harry yang telah mempunyai kekasih— tapi bagaimana dengan Draco? _He's avaliable! _Sejauh ini tentunya tak pernah tahu siapa yang berhasil menjadi kekasih Malfoy junior itu. Astoria hanya _calon_. Itu saja ia belum sempat menanyakan pada Draco tentang apa pendapatnya mengenai rencana perjodohan ini.

Dan semoga saja Draco menolaknya.

Dan tepat saat ia akan mengajak Vanessa mengobrol, Prof. Snape masuk dengan langkah sedikit tergesa-gesa ke dalam kelas. Suasan kelas yang tadinya riuh kini mendadak tenang dan hanya menyisakan keheningan serta derap langkah guru mereka yang menggema di ruang bawah tanah itu.

_Master Potion _itu tanpa basa-basi langsung berkata, "Buka buku kalian halaman 310 mengenai ramuan Tetes Kegelapan." Dia menjentikkan jarinya dan mendadak keluar kertas-kertas kecil yang berterbangan dan jatuh di depan masing-masing murid. "Itu nama partner kalian hari ini. segera pindah bergabung bersama patner kalian dan mulai membuat ramuan!"

Seketika itu juga kelas kembali riuh karena banyak anak yang harus berpindah bangku karena mereka di haruskan untuk duduk bersama pasangan masing-masing. Ada Granger yang berpartner dengan Draco— mengingat keduanya memang sepasang Ketua Murid yang harus selalu berpasangan, Pansy dengan Thomas, Daphne yang tampak tertawa renyah ketika Seamus melempar lelucon padanya, Blaise dengan Ginny Weasley yang sudah mulai membuat ramuan atau juga Brown dan Theo yang sedang asyik memotong bahan pembuat ramuan. Lucu, pikirnya. Ini sih seperti acara tukar pasangan.

Ia baru akan membuka kertasnya saat Vanessa yang sudah membuka kertasnya lebih dulu— segara menutup mulutnya agar tak berteriak kencang saking senangnya. Astoria melongok dan mandapati kertas itu bertuliskan 'Ronald Weasley '. Bukan rahasia lagi bagi Astoria jika sahabatnya yang satu itu sudah menaruh perasaan yang dalam sejak lama pada Keeper Gryffindor itu— bahkan mungkin lebih lama ketimbang Brown yang merupakah kekasih Ronald sendiri.

"Asto, aku—" suara Vanessa seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya. Dia terdengar begitu bahagia meskipun wajahnya tak terlalu menunjukkan perubahan emosi.

"Iya, aku tahu. Sana temui dia!"

Ia memperhatikan bagaiman Vanessa— yang sama seperti Slytherin pada umumnya berbicara dengan nada wajar dan terkesan biasa saja padahal ia yakin sekali dalam hatinya, Vanessa sedang melonjak kegirangan. Ronald Weasley menanggapi sahabatnya dengan ramah lalu keduanya segera mempersiapkan bahan untuk membuat ramuan.

Astoria pun tak mau membuang waktu saat hampir semua murid sudah mulai membuat ramuan. Ia membuka dengan cepat kertas yang ada di tangannya. Tapi ia tidak membacanya, melainkan menutup mata. Ia sudah benar-benar sangat berharap jika partnernya bukan orang kers kepala yang tak bisa di ajak kerja sama. Setidaknya, partnernya tidak terlalu menyusahkan. Perlahan, ia membuka mata dan membaca nama yang tertera di kertas itu. Sesaat Astoria membeku di tempat setelah membaca nama orang yang akan menjadi partnernya saat itu.

'Harry Potter'

Kali ini, Astoria yakin dengan sangat untuk menyalahkan takdir yang sedang senang mempermainkannya.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

_._

* * *

><p>(1) Tau kan maksudnya? kaya surga dan neraka gitu bagi kita, cuman kan kalo di dunia sihirnya Harry Potter, kayaknya kats ga pernah denger '_'a<p>

(2) Albus emang udah meninggal, tp yg aku maksud disini itu dia masih punya raga walau jiwanya ga ada, jd dia masih bisa bernafas gitu

.

Eaaa akhirnya berhasil update juga hehe ^o^

Oh ya kalo Kats sih update fic2 gitu bisanya hari Sabtu kalo ga Minggu~ tapi ya ga musti sih hehe

Eh tau ga, aku besok ultah loooh~ #plak #promosi haha

Oke, semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan ya~

Btw, Hermione disini aku bikin agak...err bukan _bitchy _loh ya tp agresif gitu kalo sama Harry (maaf buat Hermione FC) ini cuman imajinasi liar Kats aja hehe

Dan...sekali lagi imajinasi liar itu mengantar tangan Kats hampir ngetik untuk melenceng ke rate M -_-a maaf yaa~

Kats masih butuh saran, kritik dan antek-anteknya dari readers lewat review yaa~

_So, would you give me some review, guys? _\*v*/


	5. Chapter 4

Err— hai _guys _*nyengir*. _Are you missed me? _*_kicked_*

Haha, maaf ya saya updatenya lama ' 'a ini gara-gara saya sempet sakit panas selama seharian penuh jadi gabisa update cepet

Oke, daripada banyak cincong, mending kita mulai deh fic ini~~~

Disclaimer: Joanne Kathlene Rowling. Ah ya, tunggu aja kalau tante JKR dari keluarga Kats yang juuuuuaaaaaauuuuuuh itu ngasih lisensinya ke Kats ┌(_o_)┐ (/‾▿‾)/┌(_o_)┐ \(‾▿‾\)

Pairing: Harry James Potter—Astoria Marlene Greengrass (_Wait_, buat nama Astoria itu bikinan gue sendiri. Inget, ini FanFiction, okeh?)

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warnings: OC, OOC, Typo(s)- CMIIW (_Correct Me If Im Wrong)_ dan kegajean lainnya._.n

Rating: T! Walopun sebenernya aku kepikiran (baca: pengen) jadiin rating M. Hmm, bukan berarti ntar ada lemonnya, tapi emang kata-kata yang tokoh akunya kan pake waktu emosi ntar sedikit kasar yeah mengingat (bahasa gue cie bgt) mereka udah 17+. _So, _harap maklum aja ntar. Ntar loh ya bukan sekarang:p tapi Kats ga janji loh ya #plak

So, pls wlcm...*o*

* * *

><p>katskrom,<p>

Kata itu teruntai bebas

Merangkai barisan kalimat asing

Menyuarakan deretan bait perkenalan

Ini hanya babak awal

Dimana takdir kami dimulai

...dari sini

.

"**TOPENG"**

_Babak Baru: Pertemanan_

.

.

V

V

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi pemain Quidditch profesional saja, Harry? Tidak buruk kan?"

Jika yang berbicara Mione atau Ron dan orang lain, Harry tak akan ambil pusing. Tapi ingatkan dia bahwa seseorang yang kini sedang duduk di sebelahnya adalah orang yang sama dengan seseorang yang pernah memusuhinya dibalik topeng Pangeran-Manja selama 6 tahun yang lalu. Dan jangan lupakan jika orang itu juga telah memanggilnya memakai nama depannya.

"_Not bad, _Draco. _Thanks _untuk sarannya, perlu dipertimbangkan."

Mungkin jika Dunia Sihir tidak kembali tentram seperti sedia kala setelah hancurnya rezim Voldemort, maka pemandangan yang akan tersuguh dihadapan masyarakat sihir saat itu bukanlah suatu hal yang wajar. Malah termasuk keajaiban yang mengagumkan jika sampai menemukan musuh bebuyutan paling terkenal seantero Hogwarts, Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy, duduk bersebelahan sembari mengobrol hangat nan akrab tanpa ada kutukan, makian dan hal buruk lainnya.

_For Merlin's sake._

Sekarang, bukanlah hal yang baru jika ada yang menemukan Harry dan Draco terlihat bersama dan akrab layaknya sepasang sahabat karib yang sudah sangat dekat. Kedua lelaki yang mendapat julukan _most wanted guy _ini memang sudah mulai menjalin ikatan persahabatan tepat setelah berakhirnya perang antara _Dark vs Light _sekitar sebulan yang lalu.

Harry masih ingat dengan sangat jelas, mulanya kedua remaja tampan itu hanya bersikap sekedar saling kenal biasa. Penyihir hebat termuda sepanjang sejarah sihir itu mencoba bersikap saja dengan Draco. Toh sebenarnya sejak awal Draco dan keluarganya memang sudah memihak ke dalam lingkup persekutuan kelompok para _Light_— bukan _Dark _seperti yang selama ini orang lain kira, mengingat itu hanya kamuflase belaka.

Baik Harry dengan 'topeng' atau yang asli— tanpa topeng, keduanya sudah tertarik dengan Draco sejak awal menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts. Ah bukan tertarik dalam hal yang seperti itu (Harry berpikir kalian mengira ini menyangkut hal romansa)— maksudnya, Harry tertarik dengan watak Draco yang bisa dibilang termasuk kategori _moody _tingkat tinggi. _Mood_nya bisa berubah dengan sangat ekstrim dan cepat— sesuai dengan karakter yang perlu ia mainkan.

Bahkan pertemanannya dengan Malfoy junior ini bukanlah salah satu dari _scene _drama yang ia rencanakan, hal itu terjadi dengan sendirinya tanpa ada perkiraan sebelumnya. Harry memang mengira nantinya ia akan bisa berteman dengan Draco— tapi tidak sedekat ini. Ya meskipun begitu sih ia menikmati saja hubungan pertemanan ini.

Tampaknya, dibalik permusuhan yang selama ini selalu terasa di antara keduanya, mereka banyak memiliki kesamaan hobi bahkan sikap. Hal itu tak ayal membuat keduanya makin mudah untuk mulai berhenti bersikap layaknya anak kecil— bermusuhan dan tak mau mengalah, menjadi lebih dewasa dengan mengedepankan kata 'bersama' dibandingkan diri sendiri. Sebut saja Harry dan Draco telah tumbuh menjadi sosok lelaki yang mempunyai perangai dewasa.

Apalagi mengingat kedua pangeran asal asrama masing-masing itu punya banyak kelebihan seperti; kekayaan, ketampanan, keberanian, kepintaran dan yang lainnya— tentu saja menambah rentetan nama daftar anggota _fansclub _kedua _seeker _itu.

Sayangnya, Harry telah mempunyai kekasih yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya sendiri. Bukan sembarang gadis, pastinya. Salah satu _The Golden Three_— _Miss-Know-It-All, _Hermione Granger. Berhubung Hermione sangat protektif dengan Harry, gadis berambut ikal kecokelatan itu selalu mencoba menjauhkan sang kekasih dari para fans-nya. Meskipun terkadang sangat menyebalkan jika dijaga seperti itu, toh Harry tak protes. Karena juga ia tidak suka perhatian yang berlebihan dari para gadis yang bahkan saat memandangnya pun seperti memandang sebuah mangsa yang paling lezat.

Lain halnya dengan Harry, Draco— _Prince of Slytherin_— yang sampai sekarang masih belum mempunyai kekasih, jelas hal itu menguntungkan para gadis dan penggemarnya. Setidaknya masih ada satu pangeran yang bisa mereka perebutkan. Namun tentu saja, harus dibutuhkan perjuangan keras untuk bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Draco Malfoy. Ia bagai cerminan sempurna khas pangeran kerajaan yng luar bisa...adonis. bahkan mungkin tidak salah jika ia menyukai seseorang yang sama _sempurnanya _seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu Draco, entah kenapa hal ini melintas di kepalaku saat ini."

"_Show it off, _Potter."

"Siapa gadis yang kencani saat ini?"

Draco Malfoy adalah orang yang terkenal dengan pengendalin emosi yang hampir mendekati sempurna, tapi jangan salahkan ia jika sekarang ia hanya bisa _jawsdrop _seketika mendengar pertanyaan Harry yang baginya sangat...mengejutkan. "Oh wow, aku tak tahu kau memberi perhatian khusus pada kehidupan romanku, Harry." ujarnya dengan nada sarkartis, "jangan bilang kau..._gay_?"

Harry hanya terkekeh pelan sampil meninju kecil lengan Draco. "_Shut up, _Malfoy! Jika aku _gay_, aku takkan berpacaran dengan Mione saat ini, lebih tepatnya yang _sebenarnya _harus aku kencani malah Ron."

"Salahkan pertanyaanmu yang terdengar ambigu di telingaku."

"Hah, terserah kau lah. Padahal ku kira kau ada hubungan dengan Greengrass bungsu itu."

Mendadak Draco langsung menoleh ke arah Harry, ia mengangkat satu alisnya, "Astoria, eh? Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku mendengar gosip yang tersebar belakangan ini. Rencana pertunanganmu dengannya?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang silver itu mengernyitkan dahinya, kaget. Sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu yang baru ia ketahui dari kalimat _The Saviour_ itu. "Oh aku baru saja tau jika Harry James Potter ternyata suka mendengarkan gosip." ejek Draco dengan mimik muka khas miliknya.

Harry memutar matanya jengah. "Mione yang memberitahuku, oke?" tanggapnya cepat.

Draco masih menyeringai jahil dengan tatapan 'sungguh-aku-tak-percaya', membuat Harry menahan keinginannya dalam-dalam untuk mencongkel kedua iris chrome miliknya. Sedang Pangeran Slytherin itu tertawa geli melihat ekspresi sahabat barunya sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah~ hah, itu kan baru rencana. Lagipula belum tentu dia mau menerimanya."

"Aku bertanya dari sudut pandangmu, Dragon."

Jawaban cepat dari Harry membuat Draco terdiam. Jujur, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri bahkan masih bingung bagaimana perasaannya yang sesuangguhnya pada adik Daphne itu. Sejak dulu, ia hanya menganggap gadis itu sebagai seorang adik saja— tidak lebih. Tapi...tetap saja ia merasa bimbang. "Errr, aku...menyukainya. Tapi tidak lebih— hanya sebagai teman." Ia mengangguk pada sang _seeker _Gryffindor yang menatapnya tak mengerti. Lanjutnya, "...ya, kau tau?"

"Kau menyukai orang lain, bukan?" sambar Harry lagi. Entah kenapa ekspresi Draco saat ini sangat mudah sekali dibaca olehnya. Seolah tak ada lagi sang Draco Malfoy— _The Controler of Outside and Inside Emotion, _yang hanya menyisakan Draco layaknya buku putih polos tanpa sampul sehingga sangat mudah untuk ditelanjangi.

"Ada beberapa hal yang menjadi batasan privasiku saat ini...dan kau tak boleh melanggarnya, Harry." Ucap Draco lebih serius sekarang ini. Baginya, meskipun mereka adalah sepasang sahabat karib sekalipun— pastinya ada beberapa hal yang akan menjadi rahasia tersendiri bagi masing-masing dari keduanya.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk memasang muka seserius itu, Drake." Ia terkekeh, "Aku minta maaf kalau begitu karena sudah keterlaluan— tapi sungguh, aku penasaran tau!" _Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya, kan?_

"Perlu kau tahu—"

Dan omongan Draco terputus saat Profesor Snape datang tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang kelas. Langkahnya menggema di ruang bawah tanah itu dan tanpa berbasa-basi ia segera memberikan tugas, "Buka buku kalian halaman 310 mengenai ramuan Tetes Kegelapan." Dia menjentikkan jarinya dan mendadak keluar kertas-kertas kecil yang berterbangan dan jatuh di depan masing-masing murid. "Itu nama partner kalian hari ini. segera pindah bergabung bersama patner kalian dan mulai membuat ramuan!"

Suasana kelas yang sempat hening karena kedatangan _Master Potion _itu kembali riuh. Para murid segera berpindah tempat secepatnya bersama patner mereka. Sedang Harry malah asyik memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya tanpa membuka kertas itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa akan lebih seru jika ia tahu siapa patnernya pada saat terakhir nanti. Dilihatnya Hermione dihampiri oleh Draco dan keduanya segera membuat ramuan.

Yah mengingat keduanya adalah ketua murid, wajar saja jika mereka langsung berpasangan tanpa memakai kertas atau apapun. Lagpiula ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Hermione dan Draco karena memang mereka kini telah berteman selayaknya Harry dengan Pansy maupun Slytherin yang lainnya.

Ia melirik kertas yang masih tergeletak di mejanya dengan tidak minat. Hah, semoga saja patnernya tidak menyusahkan dan bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ia membuka kertas di tangannya dengan cepat lalu membacanya. _Gotcha! _Ia bahkan harus mati-matian menahan seringaian melihat nama yang tertulis rapi di kertasnya.

_Sepertinya pelajaran Ramuan kali ini bisa menjadi sangat menarik._

Segera ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah bangku terdepan tepat dari barisannya. Bangku yang kini hanya dihuni oleh Astoria Greengrass seorang— ah, yang akan diduduki olehnya juga.

.

_Ada satu dari sekian banyak hal yang akan (bisa) terjadi diluar rencanamu_—_entah baik atau buruk_

_._

Pada mulanya Astoria mengira akan merepotkan jika harus berkelompok dengan Harry Potter— bukan karena pemuda itu tidak menguasai pelajaran itu, hanya saja mengingat keduanya pertama kali berbicara dalam suasana yang 'tidak tepat', akan sulit rasanya menemukan wajah apa yang pantas ia perlihatkan ketika mereka bertemu lagi. Bisa saja kan Potter muda itu masih dendam padanya.

Sayangnya, ia salah total.

Bukannya melirik sadis, mengacuhkan atau hal buruk lainnya, Potter malah bersikap ramah padanya dan seolah menunjukkan jika...ia menganggap hal yang kemarin lalu itu tak pernah terjadi. Jadi, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Astoria tahu jika Potter bisa memainkan watak dan peran dengan sangat baik bahkan untuk mengubah kepribadiannya sekalipun, tapi ia tak tahu jika Gryffindor itu bisa sampai ke tahap yang seperti ini. _He do what the Slytherins can't did!_

Selama praktek tadi kedua remaja itu bisa bekerja sama dengan baik bahkan di luar dugaan, keduanya bisa mendapat nilai yang tinggi karena hasil ramuan Tetes Kegelapan mereka berhasil dengan baik meskipun berada di urutan kedua dibawah pasangan Draco-Hermione. Ya, bisa ditebak.

Harry mengira Astoria Greengrass akan seperti gadis Slytherin kebanyakan— cerewet, mencoba mencari perhatiannya, dan sebagainya. Intinya, para gadis Slytherin yang sekarang akan mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan mengajak berteman, berkencan bahkan bercinta. Jika Harry menolak dengan halus, tak jarang ada diantara mereka yang memaksa sampai meneror. _Yeah, _gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta benar-benar menyeramkan.

Namun nyatanya, Astoria _adem ayem _saja saat membuat ramuan Tetes Kegelapan tadi. Memang ia sesekali meminta bantuan pada Harry untuk sekedar memotong bahan, mengukurnya atau hanya memasukkan bahan ke kuali dan itu tak bisa dikategorikan sebagai sebuah perintah. Terlebih gadis itu hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. Dan jujur, itu membuat Harry penasaran.

Selama tujuh tahun lamanya ia bersekolah di Hogwarts, ia tak pernah ditolak sekalipun oleh para gadis. Sebut saja ia sombong, tapi itu kenyataannya. Ya meskipun banyak diantara mereka yang menyukai Harry dalam artian kagum dan menginginkan kejayaan serta ketenaran semata bahkan tak jarang juga dalam hal kekayaan mengingat ia mewarisi banyak sekali warisan dari keluarga Potter juga Black— yang diwariskan Sirius.

Pengecualian untuk masalah Cho, gadis itu menolak Harry karena masih sangat dibayangi oleh kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal, Cedric Diggory. Dan dalam hal ini, mereka sudah berpacaran, jadi kalau putus pun bukannya hal itu tidak termasuk 'penolakan'? Haha, Gryffindor memang keras kepala, bukan?

Dan kini di ruangan bahwa tanah itu hanya tinggal Harry dan Astoria saja. Oke, mereka bukannya berdua-duaan karena keinginan mereka sendiri. Hal ini karena tadi Profesor Snape menyuruh mereka (sebenarnya dalam hal ini ia menyuruh Harry, lebih tepatnya) untuk membersihkan seluruh kekacauan yang terjadi di ruangan tersebut hanya karena Harry sempat mengumpat pelan saat tak sengaja menjatuhkan bubuk kayu sihir— yang jelas jika mengumpat sangat dilarang oleh Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang baru itu.

Memang pria yang satu itu masih tetap saja memperlakukan Harry secara...err— pilih kasih mungkin? Buktinya saja ia membebaskan Astoria untuk segera mengikuti kelas selanjutnya. Namun gadis itu lebih memilih membantu Harry karena ia tahu pekerjaan itu bisa lebih cepat selesai jika dikerjakan bersama. Dan tentu saja, tanpa sihir.

"_Thanks." _

Astoria yang sedang merapikan meja dengan kain lap menatap si sumber suara. Di seberang sana, Potter sedang menata kuali yang baru saja pemuda itu bersihkan. Jubahnya ia geletakkan di meja guru dan hanya menyisakan sebuah kemeja putih yang cukup tipis sehingga bisa mengekspos sedikit tubuh berotot miliknya. Ia menyingsikan lengan kemeja sampai siku dan melepas dasinya. Sungguh, Astoria yakin banyak gadis yang ingin menggantikan posisinya saat ini. _Awwws, who's want to get this Bad Boy?_

_Astaga, Asto, kau mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak!_ Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya yang tiba-tiba muncul saat melihat Potter tadi.

"Ya?"

Harry yang tadinya bingung melihat Greengrass menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras kini kembali ke dunia nyata setelah mendegar perkataan gadis itu. "_Thanks, _kubilang."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk membantuku, tentu saja."

"_No need."_

Merasa lagi tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Potter, Astoria kembali berkutat dengan kain lapnya hingga ia tak sadar jika Potter muda itu tengah berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Sampai tepat di belakang Astoria, pemuda itu meniup sensual bagian belakang telinga gadis itu selagi berkata, "Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Hampir saja Astoria terlojak dengan tidak elitnya saat menyadari kehadiran Potter— jika saja ia tak langsung mengendalikan diri. Sedang _The-Boy-Who-Lived _itu hanya tertawa gemas menatap mata hijau toska Greengrass yang tengah menyala tajam. _Ah sangat menyenangkan ya, menggoda gadis ini..._

Sebut saja Astoria _drama queen _atau apa, tapi ia merasa dianggap murahan gara-gara kelakuan Potter tengil itu.

"Aku membantumu hanya karena aku mau." Ia membereskan kembali barang-barangnya dengan segera, memasang kembali jubahnya dan merapikan semuanya. Sebenarnya, melakukan ini semua hanya karena ia ingin berbuat baik semata, toh tak ada salahnya membantu orang yang sedang kesusahan, bukan? Namun hanya saja egoismenya yang tinggi membuatnya enggan mengatakan itu semua.

Ia menyempatkan untuk berbicara dengan sang Gryffindor sebentar sebelum pergi, "Dan jangan kira, aku akan mengambil imbalan dari semua ini. Tidak akan."

Ia berjalan cepat untuk meninggalkan ruangan sebelum tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu dicengkram oleh tangan Potter.

"Maaf, Greengrass. _Just joking, I mean."_

"_No prob, _Potter." Astoria tersenyum tipis tepat saat sebuah tangan putih nan kokoh tersodor di depannya. Ia mengernyit bingung melihat Potter mengangkat satu alisnya, menyeringai jahil. "_Friend?" _ajaknya.

Dan Astoria tak bisa untuk tak terbelalak. Harry Potter, _The Saviour, _Penyihir Hebat Termuda Sepanjang Masa, mengajaknya berteman. Jika mimpi, mungkin hal ini akan biasa saja baginya, namun Ia yakin seratus persen kalau ini adalah nyata...dan benar-benar terjadi.

Tapi ia teringat dengan siapa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini, sebenarnya. Penuh misteri dan teka-teki. Juga berbahaya, jika dalam saat-saat tertentu. Namun ia juga tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri jika ia juga tertarik dan penasaran dengan watak dan diri asli seorang Harry Potter.

"_Let's be friend." _jawabnya sambil menyambut uluran tangan itu. Mendeklarasikan diri secara resmi sebagai teman, tentu saja.

Lagipula tak ada salahnya kan mencoba?

... Iya, kan?

.

_Terkadang seorang temanmu akan berpikir, "Apa yang membuatku mau berteman denganmu, hmm?"_

.

Astoria merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah membantu Potter, apalagi ia hanya sempat mengikuti 30 menit terakhir dari pelajaran Transfigurasi— yang merupakan pelajaran selanjutnya setelah Ramuan, dan tentunya ia datang bersama dengan Potter. Seusai mereka membersihkan ruang kelas, keduanya segera bergegas menuju ruang kelas Profesor McGonnagal itu karena tak menyadari sudah berapa lama waktu yang terbuang.

Ia masih ingat betul raut wajah teman-temannya saat melihat mereka berdua datang berdua dengan tergesa-gesa. Terlebih pakaian mereka yang tampak kusut dan berantakan. Uh-oh ia yakin sekali akan timbul gosip yang tidak benar nantinya. Bahkan ia bersumpah sempat melihat Granger itu melemparinya _death glare _tingkat tinggi. Hah, gadis itu benar-benar posesif dengan apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Untung saja profesor wanita paruh baya yang sedang mengajar itu segera mempersilahkan keduanya masuk sesudah menanyai apa alasan mereka bisa terlambat. Sekali lagi ia yakin, pandangan seluruh kelas mengarah tidak percaya ke arahnya dan Potter.

Sialnya karena kedua remaja itu datang terlambat dan hanya tersisa satu bangku, maka mereka mau tak mau harus duduk bersama. Bahkan sialnya— lagi, ia tidak sengaja ia mendengar percakapan Elijah Wersford dan Isabelle Oikl— yang terkenal sebagai mesin penggosip dari Gryffindor nomor satu dan duduk tepat di meja depannya, menggujingkannya dengan Potter terlibat...ia benci ini, 'perselingkuhan' dan hanya menjadikan alasan detensi saja. Sungguh, gadis Slytherin ini ingin merobek mulut dua penggosip tidak waras itu.

Lain halnya dengan Astoria yang walaupun dari luar terlihat tenang namun dalamnya panik setengah mati, Harry lebih memilih diam menanggapi semua ini. Saat mereka berlari— bergegas menuju tempat ini dan sempat memperhatikan penampilan atau bahkan keadaan dan hal-hal yang telah dilakukan, ia sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Tapi toh apa pedulinya dengan pendapat orang lain? Selama ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, _just let it flow_. Cepat atau lambat, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula, begitu pikirnya.

Lalu setelah pelajaran selesai, Astoria langsung menemui Millicent dan Vanessa jika ia akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti saja saat malam tiba— mengingat kedua sahabatnya tadi sempat melemparkan tatapan 'apa-yang-terjadi' saat di kelas Transfigurasi dan ia meminta maaf dengan sangat. Dan kedua sahabatnya yang tau jika Astoria ingin segera pergi ke perpustakaan langsung mengiyakan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Kini gadis itu sedang berjalan kembali ke asramanya untuk meluruskan tubuhnya. Hari itu ia hanya mengikuti dua mata pelajaran saja sehingga membuat kunjungan rutinnya ke perpustakaan bisa dipuas-puaskan. Tapi tetap saja ia tak menyangka jika ia malah dibanjiri pertanyaan tentang apa hubungan dirinya yang sebenarnya dengan Potter.

Hah, ia benar-benar merasa sial hari ini dan semua itu ada kaitannya dengan Sang _Seeker _Gryffindor itu.

Ia segera berbelok ke tikungan kanan dari koridor tersembunyi yang rahasia menuju Slytherin's _Common Room_ yang berada di ruang bawah tanah sama seperti _Common Room _milik para Hufflepuff.

"_Bassilisk's Wings," _(*) desis gadis itu perlahan sembari mengucapkan kata kunci untuk membuka pintu asrama. Sebenarnya ia heran kenapa kata kunci hari ini adalah sayap Bassilisk. Ayolah bahkan anak asrama lain pun tahu jika Bassilisk tak punya sayap. Tapi toh ia tak mau mempermasalahkan itu.

Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu, ada orang yang terlebih dahulu membukanya dan membuat Astoria hampir saja langsung memakinya jika tak menyadari siapa yang sedang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"...Draco?"

Mendadak, ia teringat tentang rencana pertunangan mereka.

.

.

_To be Continued_

_._

* * *

><p>Bales review bentar ya:<p>

Miss tazaka : Makasi ucapannya :)) Ini sudah update, maaf ya agak pendekan dikit soalnya saya sudah ngantuk ngetik ini malem-malem *kok curhat* Trims sudah review ;D

Alma blue : Makasi ucapannya :'D ini sudah update maaf ya saya kelamaan hehe, oke saran dan request akan saya pertimbangkan. Trims sudah review C:

McGintyBeatrice : Yo kakaks, oke makasi udah review :p Beneran kak, kan adikmu ini baru ultah yg ke 13 bulan oktober lalu *gampared* kak kan kalo di UK sesi _making out _begitu 15 tahunan wajar kan? aku belajarnya dari pacarku dums, **Tommy Felton** ^w^

(*) : _No offense. _Coba bayangin aja Bassilisk yang_ seperti itu _bisa punya sayap. LOL.

Saya tau chapter ini rada pendekan, ini gara-gara saya udah ngantuk akut jam segini. Yosh, saya akan berusaha buat manjangin di chapter depan. Dan malah saya kurang sreg buat nge-update tapi ya saya ga bisa maen tarik ulur terus jadi ya sekalian nunggu ada kritik, saran dan yang lainnya.

Oh ya tampilan ffnet sekarang kalo udah masuk zona bagian cerita, bckground-nya jd hitam ya? Ngingetin saya kalo lg nulis di ms. word, samasama pake bckground hitam soalnya :p tapi waktu buka dari pc kok ga gitu ya? apa cuman berlaku buat mobile doang? hmm.

Er, apa ada yang bisa ngasih tau saya soal gabung ke communities di ffnet itu gimana? Saya newbie jadinya masih agak bingung soal masalah begituan. Dibantu yak : #salahemot :D

Eh, eh, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2012 yaaa ƪ(^ε^ )ʃ dan Gong Xi Fa Cai juga yaaaaaaaaaaa baut semua yang merayakan ^w^ (telat woiiiiii ¬_¬)

Oh ya makasi banget buat yang sudah review \(^o^)/

_Wanna give some review again? *kissANDhug* _(*u*)


End file.
